Black Bird
by Fanfic.finatic2.0
Summary: A modern twist to Game of Thrones that has two strangers slowly fall in love while dealing with difficult pasts and an unknown future. Sandor Clegane is the loyal dog of the court and Jane Waters is a simple nurse who works in the ER and Burns unit at a local hospital. After a one-night stand, both are left with wanting more from each other, thus sparking this romantic tale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting to know a stranger.

Soft pink and orange light from the early morning sun began to filter in through her window which started to pull her from her dreams. With bleary eyes, she looked around her room tiredly and noticed a slight pang in the front of her mind. She was hungover but not to the point that it felt like her head was being smashed open with a hammer. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she saw the time read 5:43 AM, she almost began to panic at the time thinking that she'd be late to work but promptly remembered that it was her day off. With that pleasant reminder in mind, she began to snuggle deeper into her covers when she noticed something big and warm directly behind her, causing her stomach to drop in dread. She slowly turned her body around with panic rising in her slightly hungover mind, which is when she saw him. His back was faced towards her so she couldn't make out his face but she could see the large scars that littered his back and shoulders. His long hair was mussed by sleep and possibly from last night's events- which were slowly coming back to her- and the faint image of stubble covered the side of his face that she could see.

Shit, seven hells. Embarrassed, the girl began to slide out of her bed trying her best not to disturb the man next to her. As soon as she began to lift her covers, she could feel the cold air of her room hit her naked flesh. She tiptoed to the opposite side of her room to retrieve her underwear and put it on when she heard shifting under the covers of her mattress. Peering over her shoulder, she could see the raven-haired man stare at her with both a bleary eye and a burned one. His face was terrifying to look at, but she wasn't scared. After all, she's seen way worse in her line of work.

With a sheepish smile, she turned her entire form around to look at him properly. "Hi," she squeaked. She could feel the heat of her blush rise in her cheeks and made a move to grab her shirt from the night before that laid on her floor just a foot away from the edge of the queen-sized bed.

"'Morning," he rasped out. He looked up and down her body as if examining for imperfections. She felt uncomfortable under his stare; she was no spectacular beauty. She was a short and plump thing with wide hips and large breasts which any man would desire, but she did have a small gut that she tended to suck in to make herself more pleasing to the eye for those around her. A faint but noticeable scar lay across the lower half of her abdomen, she prayed to the old gods and new that he hadn't noticed them last night or this morning as she placed the shirt over her head. Her face was slightly rounded with sandy blonde hair to frame it. Eyes of ice stared right into stormy grey, taking in his appearance as well. He wasn't an eyesore, even with half of his face and scalp covered in scar tissue, his torso was much like his back, covered in scars, but had a dusting of black hair.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to look at something so hideous this early in the morning." The man began to pull the covers off of him, and his nakedness surprised her. With a short yelp, she once again turned her body around to give him some privacy.

Feeling a sense of hurt by his degrading comment about himself she managed to quietly say, "You're not hideous, I was just getting a better look at you. Your scars? I've seen worse."

"Doubt it," he snorted.

"I'm a nurse that works both in the burns unit. Trust me; I've seen worse." She deadpanned. She turned back around just in time to see him give her a curious look, still sitting on the edge of the bed, this time with a pair of boxers on.

"What's your name again?"

"Jane Waters, you?"

"Sandor Clegane."

She smiled at that; his name was just as strong as he appeared to be.

"Well Sandor," she tried his name, "got anywhere you need to be this early?" she asked with a smirk.

"To be honest, no. Why?" and at that very moment, the blonde woman heard the telltale signs of hunger emit from the man's side of the room. With a small motion of her hand she beckoned him to follow her out of her beloved bedroom, to her delight, he followed closely.

She led him to her small apartment kitchen where she immediately began to rifle through the cabinets for her skillet and spatula.

"You like eggs?"

"Yea I do, but you don't have to go to the trouble." He seemed a little put off by her kindness which in turn stung her. She had never done something like this before, and she didn't want to make a habit out of it but she was a kind woman, and after the short conversation in her bedroom, she doubted that Sandor had much experience with the kindness of others. With skillet in hand, she turned the stove top on, placing the piece of iron on steadily warming coils. As the pan began to heat up slowly, Jane made her way to the refrigerator. After grabbing eggs and bacon, she returned to the still heating up the stove, only to discard the items onto the counter next to it.

"How do you like your eggs?" she questioned.

"Surprise me; I'm not picky." She only chuckled at that and began to do as she wished. Jane started to pull a bag of white bread from her cabinets. With the pan finally being hot enough, Jane turned down the temperature some so as not to burn anything.

"While I make this, you can use my shower to clean yourself up. Would hate for you to smell like sex and sweat all day in front of peers or friends," she smiled at her bold statement. Behind her, she could hear Sandor take a few steps, and suddenly she felt his presence stand right behind her. The blonde could feel her body heat up in anticipation of his next move. Big arms encircled her waist, and a head tucked into the crook of her neck. Jane felt soft yet coarse lips press into her exposed flesh. The feel of his stubble scratching her sent shivers down her spine.

"Why haven't you kicked me out yet?" his deep voice was muffled against her neck as he spoke those despondent words.

"I've never allowed a man I've only just met in a bar get into my pants. Whatever you did to get me to be all hot and bothered by you means that I like you enough actually to touch me. Which I will tell you now, I don't usually let anyone get that close. I haven't kicked you out because I thought it'd be nice to have someone to share a meal with for once. A girl like me tends to get lonely." Jane paused just long enough to let her words not only sink in for him but her as well. They had only just met, but she already felt comfortable enough to let him hold her the way he was now. It had been years since the last time someone had just wrapped their arms around her, and she quite honestly thought that it would never happen again.

"So, my bathroom is just outside my bedroom. Towels are in the cabinets under the sink, as well as the wash rags. Go get cleaned up and then we will eat." He held on just a second longer before slowly unwrapping himself from her.

"Are you saying that I stink?" he gave her a smirk and she couldn't help but smirk back at the raven-haired mystery.

"Yes I am, now go. Before you stink up my kitchen."

Sandor barked out a hearty laugh before exiting the room. Jane just watched his retreating form, admiring his strong back and the way the larger scars seemed to dance as he moved. She eventually snapped out of her gawking and returned to the task at hand. Breakfast. As she moved about the tiny apartment kitchen preparing the little meal she could hear in the short distance the sound of the faucet being turned on.

By the time Sandor had finished his quick shower, breakfast was sitting on the table. Two plates contained a small pile of bacon on one and four pieces of toast with eggs cooked in the center of them. Jane had pulled out two tall glasses and a jug of orange juice for them to wash her cooking down.

After pulling out the chair in front of himself and promptly plopping down into it, Sandor began to eat the still steaming food. The pair ate in relative silence, it wasn't all that uncomfortable, but Jane thought that they should at least say something about last night. It wasn't until he had finished his second egg in a basket that he began to say anything.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Uh, sure. What do you want to know?"

There was a pregnant pause as he mulled over his next choice in words with care. "Where did you get those scars on your stomach?" That had her choking on the bite of bacon she took during his break in thoughts. So he had noticed them, they were stretch marks from years ago that much was obvious, but he must have been talking about the one that lay horizontally just above her pelvis.

"It's not something I like to speak about. If you tell me how you got these," she placed a tentative hand on the scared part of his face and then the largest one that lay diagonally across his chest before dropping it back to her side, "then I'll tell you if that's what you want to talk about." Once again there was a drawn-out pause. Jane hoped that he would just drop it, and go back to eating in an almost comfortable silence.

"Fair enough, which one do you want to know first?" his face was emotionless as he said this. She couldn't help but cringe a little at the fact that this was truly what he wanted to talk about.

"The ones on your chest and back."

With his large hand, he clasped her small one and placed it over the biggest one again. She analyzed how it felt under her fingertips. "I'm a bodyguard for a little golden-haired cunt that likes to run his mouth. Thanks to said mouth I've had my fair share of fights with men that thought they were a better fighter than me. This one," he pressed her hand closer to his marred flesh, "was a close call for me. The knife the bastard had was like a short sword, and he managed to slice me open like a prime steak before I… managed to send him to the hospital in a stretcher." Jane's eyes widened at that. She knew he was strong but not violent. However, she couldn't fault him for acting as such since it was his job and self-defense. That explanation began the long list of others that told the tale of Sandor "The Hound" Clegane's many battles and victories. They each took breaks in between his stories to eat the quickly cooling food that still sat in front of them. When he finally finished, Jane was astonished by how he had managed to ever come out of any of those fights with shallow wounds that left only faint scars.

"I feel like I've just gone through some kind of history lesson," Jane deadpanned. Sandor laughed heartily at her remark and responded with a simple "Aye" in agreement. Her curiosity grew a little for the next tale that was going to be told. "How did you come by the scar on your face?" It was a simple question with a not so simple answer. It was the only story that Sandor was ashamed of.

With a deep breath he began, "My older brother, who enjoys seeing and dealing pain to others, pushed my face into the coals of a dying fire." Jane couldn't believe her ears, why would he do such a thing? She thought angrily. "I was maybe six or seven when he found me playing with a toy horse, one he didn't even like," he continued. "His logic at the time was that I touched something that belonged to him and I was to be punished. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged my body over to the fireplace, shoving my face into the burning logs." Jane didn't know what to do; she suddenly had the urge to hug this man as if it was some reassurance that he would be alright. However, she simply took his large hands into her small ones and simply stared into his grey ones.

"What happened after?"

"My father called the authorities and had him locked up until he turned eighteen. After that, he was sent free only to end back up in the slammer for raping and killing three underage girls. Sometimes I wish that the death penalty was applied for the Westerlands." His voice was shaking in rage; he wasn't looking at Jane as he spoke those last few words. Sandor's eyes grew distant and filled with a murderous look, one that began to frighten Jane to the very core.

"Hey, look at me," she squeezed his hands to help draw his attention. Sandor slowly began to focus his eyes back onto her, and she noticed that they had begun to soften. "I guess it's my turn to tell you a story or two." The smirk she gave couldn't hide the pain in her eyes at the thought of what was yet to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The wound that refuses to heal.

"Hey, look at me," she squeezed his hands to help draw his attention. Sandor slowly began to focus his eyes back onto her, and she noticed that they had started to soften. "I guess it's my turn to tell you a story or two." The smirk she gave couldn't hide the pain in her eyes at the thought of what was yet to be said.

Sandor only waited somewhat patiently for the woman before him to begin her tale. He remembered much of last night since he could hold his liquor better than most men. The man had still gotten piss drunk, but he could remember the way her body felt under him, how her hair created a halo around her head after being tossed onto the bed. When he kissed her lips, he felt nothing but petals that opened up for him and a tongue that was, more skilled than he had originally thought. Sandor also remembered kissing down her slightly plump form and coming across that line of raised flesh on her lower abdomen. It raised all sorts of questions in his lust filled mind, but he had quickly forgotten them after she began to beg him to continue his quest for her satisfaction.

He plummeted from his lustful thoughts as she began her story of pain and suffering. "When I was eighteen I married my high school sweetheart. A year later I found out that I was pregnant, my husband was thrilled and I was both happy and petrified by the news. I didn't know my mother while growing up; I was a bastard and an orphan, so I did not know how to even be a parent." Her words filled him with an emotion that he had felt in a long time, pity. "When it was finally time for the baby to arrive my husband had rushed us to the hospital. The Maester in charge told me to begin pushing when the time was right, but something went wrong." The mist began to fill her icy eyes, and he could feel the pain and sorrow that oozed from her like blood from a wound. "The baby was breached, and I was ordered to have an emergency C-section. When they finally pulled my son out of me, the umbilical cord had been wrapped around his neck like a noose. He never cried, his heart wasn't beating. They couldn't revive him." Tears began to spill, and she shook slightly. "A few months after my son's burial I noticed that my husband was acting…differently. He started blaming me for the death of our child and began to take his frustrations and anger out on me. One night while I slept in our bed he pulled out a knife and tried to kill me." Jane turned her right hand so that her palm faced the ceiling, there on her pale skin was an ugly jagged mark. It was white as parchment and raised high on her delicate flesh. How had he not manage to see it before now? "He almost killed me that night" She continued. "I somehow managed to grab my phone and lock myself in our bathroom. I called the cops and nearly passed out from the blood loss."

Sandor's blood boiled at that but it was soothed a little as he stared at her in wonder. "Where is he now?"

Jane ebbed her tears long enough to answer him. She told Sandor that her now ex-husband was locked away in prison for attempted murder and was never going to see the light of day as a free man ever again. With a sniffle and a shattered laugh, Jane began to calm a little. "Seven hells, we barely know each other and yet here we are spilling our darkest secrets to one another." The sad smile on her beautiful face spoke volumes to Sandor. Jane was right. They had just met last night, and here he was telling her every story on every blemish his body has suffered and she in return did the same. Things were getting too real for these strangers, and yet Sandor found himself enjoying the feeling of speaking the pains of the past, though he would never admit it to anyone.

Just then Sandor's phone began to ring from the bedroom. Grumbling to himself he stood to retrieve the blasted thing. It continued its tune as he entered the room and located his discarded jeans. Flipping the damned thing open he barked out a "what the hell do you want; I'm on vacation."

The voice on the other line trembled slightly but managed, "I'm sorry Ser-"

"Don't call me Ser," Sandor growled

"Alright Hound, the Queen is demanding that you come back. Today. There has been a threat on the Prince's life."

With a heavy sigh and a grunt, Sandor agreed to go and said he'd be at the Royal Palace in a few hours. He hung up the phone and swore, it was his first vacation he had in ages, and now it was ruined because the little shit managed to get himself caught in some crossfire. Jane was standing in the doorway of the bedroom when the dark-haired man turned around. Putting one foot after the other into his jeans, he began to dress in his now wrinkled clothes.

"I have to go. The little cunt has managed to get himself into trouble."

"Oh. Well, do you need a ride? My car is parked just outside in the parking garage."

Sandor thought about the offer, if she could give him a ride to the bar they were at last night, then he could get his motorcycle back.

"My bike is at the bar."

"That's about a mile away. Let me get dressed, and then I'll take you."

With a nod, Sandor left the room to give the girl some privacy. He could have stayed and watched her dress, but he doubted she'd like that. After a few short minutes, Jane emerged dressed in a simple dark green V-necked shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her rear in ways that left Sandor wanting to rip them off with his teeth. He would emit that he desired the woman before him, but he would restrain himself due to the simple fact that the only reason he got a taste of her last night was due to drunkenness, he very much doubted that she'd want him while sober. Jane walked over to her front door and pulled her purse and keys off of the wall where she hung them.

The two left the apartment in silence after the blonde-locked the door behind them and ventured down various halls to reach the parking garage of the building. The curvy woman's car was an old thing but still reliable and in decent condition. It had a few dings here and there but nothing to indicate that she had ever been in any terrible situations. It was painted in a faded bronze tone with chipped paint, only adding to its hinted age.

Only after gracefully plopping into the driver's seat did she start the vehicle and unlock the passenger side. With a pointed look at him, her eyes seemed to scold him to put his seatbelt on, to which he conceded with an amused smirk.

The silence continued to fill the air between these two awkward one-time lovers as they drove back to the place that started it all. They both thought of ways to end the silence, but both thought it best to let the other begin that first step. It wasn't until they had reached the parking lot of "The Broken Anvil" Inn and Tavern. Funny thing about this place was that just a few months ago there never was a tavern within its run down walls. After a fire that had started that nearly destroyed the entire establishment down, the owners decided to update everything thanks to the money they got from the insurance company. Last night had been the grand opening and the first hundred customers to come received three rounds of free drinks and the rest would be half priced. Jane had been customer ninety-eight, as she arrived thirty minutes after the grand opening, whereas Sandor had been the thirteenth. He was never one to turn down free booze and was more than happy, as happy as he would allow himself to be, to show up an hour before the opening to secure a spot in line. That is how they ended up getting pissed together and ending up in her bed after a night of drunken passion.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Jane was looking for an excuse to make him stay but found that she couldn't come up with any that would work. Sandor was reluctant to step out of the car and leave her because she had been the first woman to look at him with any amount of acceptance and he'd be damned to let her slip through his fingers.

"Can I have your number? I'd like to get to know you, Jane Waters." Her name felt sweet on his tongue, and he liked it.

With a blush, she reached into the armrest that sat between the two car seats and procured a black pen. Taking her hand into his, she began to scribble her cellphone number onto his calloused hands. "Don't be a stranger, call whenever. If I don't answer just leave a message and I'll call you back." She looked up with those piercing blue eyes and a shy smile that said that she was happy he asked. The blush never left her face, and he couldn't help himself any longer.

Sandor began to lean into her and stopped when he was a mere inch from her slightly rounded face. He was waiting to see if she would meet him the rest of the way, to see if she wanted him the way he wanted her and by the seven heavens did she answer him. Her kiss was gentle but demanding, and Sandor couldn't help but groan when he felt her sweet lips part, and her tongue lightly probed for entrance to which he gladly allowed. Their kiss was passionate and short-lived as he quickly pulled away. Both hearts were beating like a hummingbirds wings, pupils were blown with desire and bellies heated with want but Sandor had somewhere to be, and he couldn't keep his employers waiting.

"I'll call you soon." He promised.

"You better." She replied breathlessly.

And with that, they parted ways.

 **Authors note: So Sandor is going to be a little different in my story. He will still be an asshole, mean and rude but he'll be a little less of these things than he is in the books and tv show. Some things about his life will be revealed in later chapters that will hopefully explain why he isnt as bad as he in the original material. If ya'll have a problem with this then by all means let me know or simply dont read. If you have any suggestions on how i should continue the story then im all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sandor began to lean into her and stopped when he was a mere inch from her slightly rounded face. He was waiting to see if she would meet him the rest of the way, to see if she wanted him the way he wanted her and by the seven heavens did she answer him. Her kiss was gentle but demanding, and Sandor couldn't help but groan when he felt her sweet lips part, and her tongue lightly probed for entrance to which he gladly allowed. Their kiss was passionate and short-lived as he quickly pulled away. Both hearts were beating like a hummingbirds wings, their pupils were blown with desire and bellies heated with want but Sandor had somewhere to be, and he couldn't keep his employers waiting._**

 ** _"I'll call you soon." He promised._**

 ** _"You better." She replied breathlessly._**

 ** _And with that, they parted ways._**

It had been a week before Jane got a call. It was late at night, and she had finally arrived home from a shift at the E.R.; the time read 11:43 pm when her phone began its tune from her green handbag. Not recognizing the number she hesitantly answered the mobile.

"Hello?" the exhaustion was practically oozing from her voice as she answered, but she wasn't about to collapse just yet.

"This is Jane Waters right?" A gruff voice came through the other line.

Recognizing the voice almost immediately her whole demeanor seemed to cheer up enough to give a happy reply. "Sandor? Is that you?"

"Aye, it's me. Are you busy right now?"

"I just got home from a shift. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to take you out to dinner."

A little stunned by this she regretfully replied with, "Oh Sandor, I just got home. I'm sorry, but I've been at the hospital for twenty hours. I'd like to try and get some sleep."

"Right," he paused, "Of course. I'm sorry to bother you so late. Have a good night."

"Wait!" Jane didn't want him to hang up just yet. "I have the day off tomorrow. Fancy a cup of coffee say 10:30 tomorrow morning?" She held her breath for his reply.

"I have work tomorrow till eleven, and then I have a break for lunch. Would you like to join me instead?" His deep voice seemed to perk a little at the fact that she wasn't rejecting his offer of a date.

The Blonde smiled to herself and agreed, setting a time and place for their meeting before continuing to talk about their day. Sandor had sat through several meetings with the arrogant golden-haired lad that he was paid to babysit all day long, while Jane had helped sew and mend broken flesh a good majority of her day. They both were exhausted, but neither one wanted the conversation to end. It wasn't until Sandor yawned on the other side of the line did Jane glance at the clock.

"By the Mother Maiden. We're in deep shit." She giggled.

"Why?" he paused but continued, "Seven hells, is that the time?" Her bedside clock read 1:30 in the morning. "I need to let you sleep or else neither one of us will make it to our first date tomorrow." Jane blushed at that. He had called it a date, meaning that he had indeed meant what he said before he kissed her the morning after.

"I guess I'll see you later today then." If she could see her smile right at that moment, there would be no doubt that the sun would pale in comparison to its brightness. She was incredibly happy that they were talking that she was more than just a one night stand. Jane could only hope for more from this hulk of a brutish man. No one could deny that he was terrifying to look at, he was intimidating in every way and his scarred face only added to that fact, however, Jane wasn't threatened nor afraid of him. Sandor had shown more kindness to her that she had ever experienced in her life, save for the Starks.

The Starks had taken in Jane during her teen years acting as a foster family and provided for her until she married at the age of eighteen. The few years spent with them had been a blessing from the gods, old and new. Jane still kept in contact with them and visited whenever she could, and they always welcomed her home with open arms.

"Good night Jane." His goodnight biddings had pulled Jane out of her reminiscing long enough to wish him the same. Once the phone was closed and put on the charger, Jane tucked into her covers and quickly fell into a deep sleep to dream of sweet nothings for the first time in a long while. It was apparent to anyone, if they looked at her sleeping figure, that she had been exhausted by the day's events. Jane slept so soundly that she didn't hear her alarm go off when the clock struck 9. It wasn't until the early afternoon rays came pouring in through her blinds that she finally began to rise from her slumber.

Peering with heavy eyes the clock read noon. With panic in her heart, the curvy woman leaped from her bed and changed from her uniform that she slept in into the first civilian clothing she found hanging in her walk-in closet. After inspecting herself in the full-length mirror, she moved to her bathroom to apply a small amount of makeup.

The mascara helped add length to her blonde lashes and the blush put some color back into her pale skin. The dark bags under her eyes were a little difficult to cover with her concealer, but she managed to at least lighten them to a shade that showed that she was tired but not exhausted. Finally thinking herself presentable she left.

For the first time in years, Jane found herself nervous and giddy. With much excitement in her heart she eagerly drove to the café they agreed to meet at on East Seeds Street since it'd be the closest to Sandor's place of work in case there was an emergency. The weather was pleasant, and the air was crisp thanks to the fact that winter was just around the corner. Leaves were beginning to change from luscious greens to golden yellow and bronze brown everywhere one looked. Once Jane was parked on the street after paying the meter, she started her short walk to "Old Nan Café" and took in her surroundings to calm her nerves. She noticed how the sidewalk cracked and bloomed fall flowers of purple and blue, the pedals no more significant than her pinky nail. The grass grew at the base of every tree that was planted just behind the sidewalk, their tall and strong much like the heart and will of the people that lived in this gods-forsaken city.

Jane looked up briefly towards the sky and noticed how blue and bright it was, white clouds dusted the expanse and enhanced its peace. The short woman smiled at that, knowing that the weather would be pleasant on such an important day gave her some order and eased her heart a little.

It didn't take long to reach her destination and when she rounded the corner to face the entrance her heart stopped. With her breath in her throat and weight in her stomach, Jane saw Sandor sitting at one of the small tables outside the establishment. Quickly backing away from his possible line of sight Jane began to inspect herself as best as she could. Was her hair messy? Were there any stains on her shirt? Are her shoes even tied?! These kinds of thoughts ran wild in her mind, but she finally decided that enough was enough, she needed to be brave and have a good time on this date. Sure she was rusty in this department, but Jane wasn't going to let that stop her. Jane took one last deep breath, she trekked back around the corner and faced the very man she was dying to meet again.

 **Authors note: I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I make no promises of a set schedule as I am trying to work around my part-time (practically full time) job at a local restaurant and going to school full time while still trying to have a social life. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you all in the next installment. Oh and hello to all of those who read the last chapter from over seas. I live in America so hello to Germany, The United Kingdom, and Norway!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Coffee and Cake

Sandor was bored out of his mind. He has been sitting at this very table for almost an hour waiting for Jane to show up. It wasn't as if she was running late; Sandor had thought that he'd get there early, so he didn't make _her_ wait. The tall brutish looking man wasn't always curious when it came to others time but he understood that she worked longer hours than he did. Sandor understood that days off were precious for the Medical career world, that their relaxation could be quickly taken away should the hospital become overwhelmed with the sick and injured. The scarred man understood so well because his little sister was a nurse back home. He remembered all the times he would come home for the holidays to see her and she had to cut the visits short because idiots with guns needed surgery to take the bullets out of their asses.

Sandor was proud of his little sister for choosing such a demanding profession and couldn't believe what she has achieved at the tender age of twenty-two. She was brilliant and could quickly become a Maester if she genuinely wanted to and if the stupid organization allowed women into their circle. Their all dumb cunts for thinking that a woman wasn't capable of doing what a man can quickly do. Sandor hoped one day that Maelyssa could become what her heart desired.

Time continued to pass, and Sandor's little patience was thinning, even more, thanks to his nerves. The man had never been on a date before so he had no clue what to do. Finally deciding to set the book down and glance at his watch he noticed that the time read five until noon. _She should be here any minute now,_ he thought. He ran a large hand over his scarred face and closed his eyes. Tilting his head up towards the light of the high sun he allowed feeling the little warmth it provided in these rapidly cooling days.

"Sorry if I'm late," that sweet voice of honey and milk rang in his ears, and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when he heard them.

"You're not late. I just got here myself," an utter lie.

"Oh good, I'm glad I didn't make you wait."

Opening his eyes and lowering his head from the angle he had it in, he gazed into her ice like eyes. They were beautiful, and he knew he could easily get lost in them if he wanted to.

"Why don't we go inside and order something," he suggested. Grabbing his novel off of the table, he began to usher the smaller woman into the Café. Sandor noticed the smells of freshly baked goods and the tell-tale scents of caffeinated beverage and his mouth began to water. He may have a love for a good Dornish Sour, but his passion for an excellent cup of coffee was borderline religious.

"You pick whatever you want, it's on me." He peered down at the beautiful blonde, and she smiled up at him.

"I am capable of paying for my coffee."

Sandor tried to bite the laugh that was threatening to escape him but failed. "Aye, I don't doubt it. However, since this is a date its common curtesy for the man to pay for the first cup. Can't stop you from buying the next one though." He winked at her, and she blushed slightly at the flirtation.

"Very true Mr. Clegane. Fine, I concede. The next ones on me." As she said this her face was facing the menu. Her gaze was focused on the issue that laid just feet in front of her. "What would you recommend? I guess you've been here before?"

Sandor hummed in thought. Jane was correct to assume that he was a regular here, but he had never ordered more than maybe three drinks from the vast menu. Jane didn't look like a woman who had a sweet tooth so perhaps something a little bitter and stronger than the frilly looking drinks.

"I think you might enjoy 'Old Nan's Brew,' the coffee for that one is from Pentos. The coffee is sweet enough that you won't need sugar but still has a strong taste about it."

Jane's thoughtful face was all he saw in the corner of his eye as his gaze looked up at the giant sign ahead. "Alright, sounds good enough for me." Both looked at each other and softly smiled. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Sandor guided the short woman towards the counter. He ignored the warm tingling sensation that he got while touching her, he began to order their drinks. Sandor stopped short and noticed the pastries behind the counter.

"We'll take two of your muffins as well. The Fig ones," Sandor looked at Jane asking with his eyes if that was okay.

"I love figs, don't worry." She winked in return.

"Aright Sandor," the clerk behind the counter began, "Your total is going to be seven Copper Pennies."

"You always do give me the best price don't you Robert." The clerk looked on with a pleased smile at the raven locked man.

"Anything for a friend and beloved regular. Oh and we're still on for the game on Sunday?"

"Of course we are! Don't be stupid, boy. Still, have to get you back for taking all of those Gold Dragons from me the last time we played." Sandor huffed as if exasperated with the memory.

"Yeah well good luck with that, I'm better at cards than you, and we both know it." The young man proclaimed. Sandor just smirked in acceptance and paid the lad what he owed. Once the pastries were in hand and his book tucked underneath his arm, Sandor chose a table to sit at while they ate and waited for their cups of hot black liquid to finish being made.

"So you do have friends," Jane teased.

Sandor tore his gaze away from the scenery of the café to look at Jane; he gave a small smile in response. "Aye, I do. Just a few though, not many can stand to see this old ugly mug. The boy there is just too stupid to know what's good for him."

"You're not ugly, and you're not that old. I would have to guess that you're what? Thirty-two?"

"Close."

"Then how old are you?"

"My twenty-ninth Name Day was two weeks ago. What about you?"

"Twenty-six"

Sandor thought she looked younger than that, but he didn't care. As long as the girl wasn't less than eighteen he would be in the clear to take her out on as many dates as he or she saw fit. "How long have you been living in Kings Landing?" was the first of a series to come out of him.

"I've been living here since my divorce, much to my families distaste. So almost four years now? What about you?"

"By the seven," he groaned "Let's see, I came here the fall of my nineteenth year. Ten years." Jane gaped in awe at that.

"Don't you ever want to leave this place? Why would you stay in such a violent and dangerous city?" she questioned.

"My employers have never left Kings Landing except on official business. Plus the pay is good, and I have a good position. Not willing to give that up just yet," was his response.

"I guess." Jane paused for only a moment before asking, "Who exactly do you work for?"

The answer was simple, "Robert Baratheon and his family."

Jane's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Just then their cups of coffee were set right in front of them. Sandor took this moment of quiet to gulp the searing liquid. He noted that it was black and bitter with a hint of sugar for added sweetness. Just the way he liked it. Jane began to move after her momentary shock and reached for the creamer that lay in the center of the table.

The silence was finally broken with her quiet statement, "The King and his royal family. From what I've heard, they are not the most stable of people. Your job must be truly exhausting."

"Aye, it can be," was all Sandor could respond with.

It wasn't long before they continued with questions about their lives and careers. Sandor soaked in the information like a sponge, not wanting to miss a single vowel of her story. He was surprised, to say the least when he discovered that she had housed with the Starks and call them family. Jane was a mystery to Sandor, but he relished in this fact. From time to time, when she rambled into stories, Sandor would half listen and take in her beautiful form. He would notice the way she would lean in when her interest peaked during his tales, this, in turn, would cause her to give him a little peek down her shirt and he could see the tops of her round bosom.

He noticed that her shirt was a little low cut but still had the modesty to it, it was teal in color and highlighted her hair, making it seem brighter than before. In the light of the sun, her hair seemed to shine like the light of a celestial. Jane's lashes were long and painted black; this only emphasized the brightness of her ice like irises. Her lips were pink and plump but were naked. When the woman before the tall man smiled, his breath would catch in his throat. Each tooth was perfectly aligned and shone like pearls. To Sandor, at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"So, Sandor, do you have siblings other than…. What was his name? I don't think you ever told me." The questioning look on Janes face made the man snap back into the conversation.

"His name is Gregor, and yes. I have a younger sister who's a year younger than me. Her name's Maelyssa."

"What does she do?"

"She's a nurse, works for a hospital back home."

A thoughtful look went over Jane's face. "The world could use more nurses, Maesters even more so."

Sandor gave a quick reply before taking another long sip of his coffee. Looking out the window behind the lovely woman in front of him, he noticed someone spray painting something on the side of a building. The tall man brushed it off as teenage shenanigans and would allow whoever was patrolling to deal with it. It was not his job to deal with every brat who thought he was a gangster, no; he only had one of those to deal with.

"I hope I'm not boring you, we just talked a lot last night. I feel like I've run out of things to say." The concern was evident on her face and the brutish man couldn't help but feel embarrassed for making her feel that way.

"Don't worry, I'm not bored. Just a little distracted." His gaze once again turned to the still painting lad. Jane turned her attention to it as well.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to clean that up later." The sigh the blonde gave was filled with disappointment, the tone much like an upset mother. They both watched until the boy had run off down the road as if there was something chasing him and he needed to get away. Sandor thought it strange but when nothing happened moments after, he let it be.

The pair continued to hold a conversation until the clock read 1:30 and Sandor had to get back to work. Sandor walked Jane to the entrance of the Café and through the doors. Warmed air and a shining sun greeted them both. Jane stood still and seemed to take in the light, and Sandor could have sworn she was glowing even in this bright light.

"When is the next time I can see you?" he asked.

She glanced up to him and squinted in the light, "I should be free by Wednesday. Do you want to do something then?"

Disappointment consumed him, he would be stuck at work for the entirety of the day. "How about later that night? I'll be baby-sitting the brat till the evening guards get in at 8."

A smile graced her perfect lips and it nearly took his breath away. "Dinner at my place then?"

Now it was his turn to smile, though not as brilliantly as hers. Sandor's' was a small thing, the muscles were not used to being used in this way, but he couldn't care less.

"I'll be there. Could you send me your address though? Didn't think to ask for it before."

"I'll send it to you later today. Now I don't want you to be late," and with that, the short girl stood on her toes and kissed the horrendously scarred half of his face. Her pink lips were soft against the harsh and raised skin and the action sent the man's skin aflame. Jane took his large palm into hers and squeezed it gently, full of reassurance. In that moment Sandor had no idea what to call the emotions he was feeling for this creature of beauty and kindness. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her again. Sandor captured her lips and tasted the coffee that lingered on them. The kiss itself was tender and chased, much to both of their disapprovals, sending shivers down both of their spines. Jane wrapped her fingers into the fabric of Sandor's suit jacket and pulled slightly to bring him closer to her.

After a few blissful moments, it was Jane who broke the kiss and released her hold on him. "I'd hate to keep you." The response she got was a grunt and a longing look in his eyes. "I'll see you later and talk to you even sooner. I promise." With one more peck, he let her go walking back to her car.

The rest of Sandor "the Hound" Clegane's day was filled with meetings held by the King and his son. The subject f said meetings varied from the city's finances, the crime rate and other important matters that did not pertain to Sandor's immediate interest. He would often find himself in fantasies of passion that involved a certain ice eyed beauty and her curvy body lying under him well built frame. Yes, he was lusting after the poor thing but he would hold himself back and go no further than what she would allow. Despite her attempts to distinguish the doubt that plagued his mind about her opinion of him, Sandor still found himself questioning just how much time he would have with Jane until she came to her senses and realized how much of a monster he truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I know I've been away a lot recently. Its finals this week and I've been studying recently the past month in preparation for my exams, I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully, you enjoy this next installment of Black Bird. Please leave a review if you have any comments or concerns about the story so far. Id also like to shout out to those from Hungary and Switzerland! Thank You for making my story go international! If any of you are from another country other than America, please leave a comment saying where you're from and you'll be in my next shout out! Thank all of you again for sticking with me so far :) it's been rough but I don't plan on abandoning this tale just yet ;)**

 **Now... On with the story!**

 **Chapter Five**

To say that it was raining is an understatement. Jane had managed to get off of work early from her rounds in the burns unit at Guildhall and was driving down the street lamp lite road when her car suddenly began to slow. With an exasperated breath, the uniform-clad woman put on her hazards and pulled to the side of the lane. Cars whizzed by her, paying no mind to the fact that help was needed.

"Great," was all she could muster as she began to inspect her dashboard. The engine light was on meaning that the issue at hand laid there. Sure she could try and fix it herself but the rain was coming down in buckets. Jane opted to remain right where she was until the storm let up.

 _ **Bzz Bzz Bzz**_

The mobile in her purse began to indicate that someone was trying to reach her. Without even looking to see who exactly was on the other line, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Jane? It's Jon." Surprise consumed her as she heard her cousin's voice on the other side. "Is now a good time to talk?"

"Of course," she exclaimed, Jon rarely called due to his intense work schedule. When he did call out of the blue, it was always important and Jane was never sorry for answering his call. When Jon didn't continue she softly called out his name.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong so don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that Ygritte and I are expecting." His voice was distant and laced with fear, leaving pity to settle in Jane's heart.

"Jon that's amazing" the nurse exclaimed, "why on earth do you sound like this is going to end your life?" the question was heavy but it was the right one to get the silent man to finally start opening up.

"I'm happy, really I am. You know I've always wanted kids," that didn't sound reassuring.

"But?"

"But what if I screw this up? Ygritte and I have only been married for a year and even though we both work, we don't have enough to move to a bigger place. The apartment isn't in a nice neighborhood and it's always cold. How exactly can we take care of a baby if we can barely take care of ourselves?"

Silence filled the line on both parts. Jane was well aware that the newlyweds could barely afford what they had now to make ends meet. Despite Jon being with the Guard at Castle Black, it didn't exactly make the best income. Ygritte worked two part-time jobs while she attends school to further her career, but it had taken her a long time just to get the ones she had now. The woman was fierce and independent and did not take orders or commands lightly. Being born north of the wall also provided a number of prejudices against her. Many Westerosi believed that, despite the Free Folk managing to become a country of their own and thriving, the citizens there couldn't be trusted. Those south of the wall still held onto the barbaric notions that "wildlings" were still heathens even after hundreds of years of technological advancements on their part.

"Jon, listen to me. Things will not be easy. I managed to marry someone who had money so we didn't need to worry when I got pregnant." Her breath was shaky as she remembered exactly who her ex-husband was. "Things will be difficult, I won't lie, but you have each other to rely on. Ygritte is almost done with school, she managed to get tons of scholarships so there isn't much debt that she owes. Soon she can get a better and full-time job and you won't have to worry as much."

It wasn't much but it was the best she could do for the man who had been like a brother to her during her time with the Starks. "Jon, if things get hard for the both of you, you know Mom and Dad and the others will be there to help you in a heartbeat. Besides, Mom is going to end up spoiling your kid rotten once it's born. Ever since Rob and Jayne had their kid she's been dying for more grandchildren." a soft chuckle was heard on the other side of the line.

"Thank you, Jane," another pause. "How have you been? It's been ages since we talked last." curiosity filled the words that came from his deep voice.

Jane couldn't help but smile at the news she had for the man of the Night's Watch. She talked for nearly an hour with the man on the line, filling him in on the events that have recently taken place. Jon would ask questions and Jane would answer each one with as much information she was willing to give. Eventually, the rain began to let up.

"Hey, I gotta go. My engine crapped out on me and I need to look at it, talk later?"

"Sure, be safe Jane, I still don't like the fact that you live in the capital. If you need help please call someone." worry was etched into Jon's heart. He knew that she had been through a lot in the last couple years, hearing her laugh and sound happy made his heart swell. If he ever met this Sandor of hers, he would have to buy him the tallest glass of ale he could buy in thanks for making her happy.

"I will, I love you, Jon. Send my love to your wife when she wakes up."

"Love you too. Come visit when you can and bring your man with you."

Jane's cheeks heated up at the remark and couldn't help but daydream about Sandor meeting her serious yet loving family. She knew that if Arya and he met they would hit it off without a problem, Sandor seemed to have a knack for fighting and Arya herself has become quite the little fighter. Perhaps they'd spar but it would seem unfair given that the youngest female Stark was so fast and agile while Sandor would be slower due to his size.

Jane was aware that Robb might not trust the scarred man much at first but would eventually warm up to him if persuaded enough. Robb never trusted anyone other than family. Sansa would be another story, she trusted too much of people. She still believed in Knights and fairy tale songs from days long past, the flame-haired sister had a good heart but it was a matter of time before her world would come crashing down. She has had nineteen name days and still needed a wake-up call. Perhaps meeting the realistic man that is Sandor would help her realize that not all people act like those from her songs and tales. As for the two youngest Starks, Bran and Rickon, they would enjoy the more mechanic side to Sandor. He knew every part and working mechanism to his motorcycle and with Bran being a brainiac and constantly learning the workings of mechanics, Sandor would die from the number of questions he would get from the young man. Rickon would mimic Bran's interest out of the want to be like his older brother that he has harbored since he was old enough to walk.

Jon was a bit of an enigma when it came to knew people. When they were younger and surrounded by people that they knew nothing about, Jon always tended to stay out of the spotlight. Jane usually chalked it up to distrust. However, if Jon liked you, he would make it very clear and the same would go for those he didn't deem worthy of his kindness. No truer example than when Jane had met her previous husband. Jon warned her about the gut feeling he had had about the then teen but she paid no mind to it. The entire time that Jane and the psychotic and manipulative man were together, Jon always treated him with animosity. It was as if he knew the entire time what Ramsay Bolton was capable of despite the wonderful charade he played the entire time they were dating. By the time they were engaged, things began to turn for the worst. Ramsey thought that after Jane had accepted his proposal, he owned her. It wasn't until a few weeks after the initial engagement that the lies began to pour from his mouth, the affair with the whore Meagan began and the cruelty of his heart began to show through his good placed facade.

Jane didn't want to focus on the Bolton bastard and decided to leave her warm and dry vehicle to stand in the cold and drizzling world. The short blonde lifted the hood of her old and rundown car and began to do what she could for the stubborn engine. It wasn't the first time that she had to do this and nor would it be the last. After her divorce and her ex-husband's incarceration, this hunk of junk was the first thing she bought after packing all of her belongings and moving to the Capital to begin her education on healing. She didn't have much money after arriving and she only allowed the Stark's to help her with the tuition and food despite their initial protests about the entire situation. They eventually understood that Jane needed a clean slate and that this was all up to her.

It was a risky move but it was the right one in the end. Once Jane graduated with a bachelors in nursing, she was able to land a job immediately after applying to her top choice of hospitals. The Maester in charge of the Guildhall Alchemy General Hospital was amazed at her high marks and stellar record while she attended University. Jane had managed to graduate within the top ten of her class of four hundred scholars, her being ranked at seventh in line for the valedictorian. Despite all of her achievements and haunting past, she was now stuck with a job that doesn't pay as much as she needed to afford her meager lifestyle and had to learn how to become her own personal mechanic until she could afford a better working car. Jane often at times would wonder if the Old gods would flip a coin to decide what her fate would be when it came to the important things in her life.

"I bet they're up there right now laughing at me struggle with this CURSED THING!" she screamed at the blasted contraption before her and stepped back from the engine only to kick the front bumper of the gold painted junker. Somewhat satisfied with the action the angered girl slammed the hood and returned to the worn interior of the car.

Turning the key in the ignition, she held her breath.

The engine revved but did not spark to life.

"Please, please, please. I just want to go home. Please." She begged and prayed and bargained for it to start revv to life. When nothing happened after a number of attempts, she slammed her fists against the steering wheel. A defeated sigh left her full lips and Jane rested her head against the driver's side window. The coolness of the glass seeped through her hair and spread its fingers across her scalp. Jane was aware that she could have her car towed to the nearest auto mechanic shop but she couldn't afford it, not if she wanted to have running water and heat in her apartment. She could call a taxi and leave her vehicle on the side of the road and have a friend go with her to pick it up in the morning. The issue lying there is that all her friends were nurses and they are all at work right now and wont get off till at least tomorrow afternoon. They'd be too tired from their shift to barely even function. They needed rest as badly as she does.

Suddenly a thought came across her aching mind. What if she called Sandor for help? Would he be busy? Was he still at work?

Jane grabbed her cellular device from the passenger seat where she had tossed it earlier. Flipping it open she saw that the time was 11:00 p.m. _It is late, maybe he's asleep. Do I bother him?_ She thought. She hesitated with the bated breath, a mere moment passed before she began to scroll through the address book to find his name within her contacts.

When she found it, she did not wait to think this through, she simply acted. The line began to drown on and beep in monotone as his phone ringed.

"Hello?" a tired voice sounded from the other side. Sandor sounded as if he had been sleeping. _Great, now comes the guilt._ Was the last thought Jane had as she began to explain the situation to the sleepy minded man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! I know it has been a long time but things were insane during the holidays and I wasn't able to write. School just started back up for me and I took the couple hours I have between my lectures to finish the remainder of Chapter Six. I made this on extra long and in Sandor's perspective (usually how this goes). I also want to let you know that I've started a Tumblr account called " fanfic-finatic2-0 " the blog is called "Sandor And Jane", it'll have everything about Game of Thrones and its characters as well as info on my original characters. I'll also post up my original fanart (this will help me get better at drawing) and ill take requests. So go check me out and leave a message if you want. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **"Hello?" a tired voice sounded from the other side. Sandor sounded as if he had been sleeping. Great, now comes the guilt was the last thought Jane had as she began to explain the situation to the sleepy minded man.**_

 _ **Sandor was awoken by the sound of church bells that emitted from his cell phone. He knew immediately who this tone belonged to and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his scarred lips. "Hello?" he answered the phone with more exhaustion than he intended to, he hoped he didn't make Jane feel guilty for calling him at a late hour.**_

"Sandor? It's Jane. I am so sorry to call you this late, but I need help." the desperation in her voice sent a wave of consciousness straight to his once sleep-fogged mind.

"Jane? Where are you?" Sandor jumped right of bed and began to pull on his pants over his boxers.

"I'm fine, a little cold but I'll live," she states sweetly into the device, but it did nothing to sooth the worry that began to fill his gut. "I just need a ride home; my car broke down on Cobbler's Square road. I was just about to exit onto West Barracks and turn into my apartment complex, but my car engine decided to die on me."

"Stay where you are, I'll be there as soon as I can. Jane?"

"Yeah?"

He paused, hesitant on trying to find the right words for the situation they found themselves in. "Keep your hazards on, it will make it easier for me to find you." the brute finally chimed.

"Well as of right now I'm the only one on the street. I'm next to a lamp post, so I'll be lit up as well." Her voice trailed off as if she was carefully choosing her words. The kind young woman was more than likely doing this to keep the rattled man from jumping out of his skin with worry. It wasn't often, if ever that Sandor concerned himself with anyone other than his little sister. The little river had a way of making his heartbeat.

It wasn't long before he had finally reached her, the rain began to pour from the sky once more, causing Sandor to become soaked to the bone. After parking his motorcycle behind the rundown piece of trash that Jane called Maiden, he made a quick trek towards the woman that say dry and warm inside.

With a **_tap tap_** on the driver's window, he managed to startle Jane. He could just make out the sound of the doors unlocking before the blonde began to open the door and step into the ghastly weather. Sandor did his best to cover her, but it didn't matter thanks to his form of transport. He knew that trying to keep her dry was going to be impossible at this point.

"Hey" the smile that spread across those plump pink lips was dazzling and happy as she peered into the onyx eyes of the man that stood in front of her. "The radio said that the rain isn't going to let up and the storm is only going to get worse."

"Then let's get ya home before we catch our deaths." Sandor handed over his only helmet and stared as she attempted to place it on her head. When she began to fiddle with the safety strap, he chuckled and helped the blonde snap it on.

A puzzled look settled on her face before she asked where his helmet was to which he replied that he only had one. "Best have you safe on this monster. I'll drive a little slower cause of the rain if that would make ya feel better."

"It would, thank you again for taking me home." Even through the big front of the helmet, he could see the tops of her rounded cheeks darken in embarrassment in the fluorescent light of the streetlamp. Sandor steered Jane towards the motorcycle and swung a massive leg over to the other side. Holding his hand out to help Jane balance while she climbed onto the mechanical bike, he noticed how tightly she held onto it and chalked it up to nerves.

The monstrous contraption was revd to life, and Sandor began the short trip to Jane's' apartment complex. One street blurred into the next as they sped along the paved road, the only source of light was produced by the occasional lamp, and the single headlight mounted on the front of the black motorcycle, by the time Sandor reaches the gate to the secured building Jane was soaked to the bone. Jane punched in the code, the gates opened and the hound slowly rolled forward and parked on the second floor of the parking garage. Walking through the various hallways proved to be difficult due to the restriction of his soaked jeans. Jane didn't seem to be bothered by the wet scrubs she donned, but she was pale, and her high ponytail was a mess thanks to the combination of rain and helmet hair.

After what seemed like ages, the, two adults finally reached her front door. Jane produced a key from the lanyard that was hanging around her neck and was previously tucked under the top of her uniform. Taking notice of the shaking of her hand, Sandor mentally noted to have the Little River take a hot shower the minute they step inside.

The inside of Jane's home was only slightly warmer than the corridor that led to the bloody rooms. The large man sat on the couch in the clothes that Jane had handed to him before she slipped into the Bathroom to shower. Sandor could hear the shower going and couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his mind as he listened to the waterfall from the showerhead.

Images of their drunken night together came reeling into the front of his mind, and it took all of the man's willpower to try to push them back into the depths of his soul. You bastard, you can't do anything unless she wants you to. Suddenly he heard a quiet voice sing. It was slow, melodious and in a mezzo-soprano vocal range. The song was old and a classic from a band that was all the rage when his father had been a teen.

 _ **Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

 _ **Take these broken wings and learn to fly**_

 _ **All your life**_

 _ **You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

 _ **Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

 _ **Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**_

 _ **All your life**_

 _ **You were only waiting for this moment to be free**_

 _ **Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**_

 _ **Into the light of the dark black night**_

 _ **Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**_

 _ **Into**_ **** ** _the light of the dark black night_**

 _ **Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

 _ **Take these broken wings and learn to fly**_

 _ **All your life**_

 _ **You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

 _ **And just like that, the water was shut off.**_

A few moments later and the owner of the voice stepped out of the bathroom with steam emitting from behind her. She stood in a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt with a light blue towel that hung in the crook of her arm, she finally looked warm but was still pale.

"Feeling any better?" he questioned with a tone that he hoped didn't betray him. Those Ice colored eyes glanced his way, a soft smile was displayed, but the exhaustion couldn't be hidden behind it. She took tentative steps towards the couch that he resided on and swayed with each footfall. Sandor was on his feet in less than a second to steady her. "Ya need to rest Little River, come on, " he steered her towards the very bed that he had laid on the first day the met. _**Not now**_ , he lectured, _ **this is not the time**_. He gently tucked her into the sheets and hovered about where she now lay. Unsure of what to do he took his large hand and pushed the few hairs that obscured her face and brushed them aside. The Hound never thought that he had ever been this gentle with anyone, he hadn't done this for anyone in so long that the actions felt foreign to him but were not entirely unwelcome.

The brute was about to turn from the room to gather his wet clothes and leave for his own home when a small hand shot out and grabbed his massive forearm.

The look on her ashen face was nothing but worry, "stay. It's too dangerous to go out." Her plea did not fall on deaf ears, and after a few arguments against it and her persistence, the beast of a man agreed to stay for the night.

"I'll take the couch" was all that was said, but Jane seemed to be content with his answer. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Sandor."

The couch wasn't terrible, but it wasn't his ideal place for resting. Sandor longed to feel the warmth of a particular nurse laying next to him. However, there was no guarantee that Sandor would behave himself if he shared her bed. Jane was alluring and beautiful, and for some unknown gods forsaken reason, she wanted Sandor, making his resolve as thin as a piece of parchment that could easily be torn if he didn't control himself. It wasn't long before he heard her walk into the kitchen, the quiet shuffle of feet could be made out over the now muted rain that still poured from the seven heavens above.

Sitting up proved to be difficult thanks to the small ache in his firm back from the attempt to sleep on the small frayed couch. Peering into the kitchen with both eyes trying to focus in the dark, the scared man could just make out the small frame that belonged to the long-haired beauty. The faucet had been turned on and off, and he could hear her soft gulps as she drank from a glass.

"Everything alright?"

A bit startled she gasped out an "I didn't think you were still awake," and quickly turned on the light above the stove top. The yellow light only slightly hurt his onyx eyes yet he still made a face to show his discomfort.

"Couldn't sleep," he grunted.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to sleep on the couch. I have plenty of room on my bed, it is not as if we haven't shared it before." the statement made the tired man flush slightly, and the gulp he made was very audible.

"It's better this way." was all that he gave which in turn had Janes' cheeks flush. "Why are you awake? You should be restin'. You're sick."

"I-" she paused.

"You what?" he snapped. Sandor knew he'd regret being short tempered but he was tired and irritated that the straw-haired was up and walking around despite being unwell.

With a sigh, she stated, "I had a nightmare."

Sandor stood from the couch and strode over to the sunken-eyed woman. She was coated with a thin layer of sweat. Placing the back of his calloused hand upon her forehead, he took in the fact that she was cool to the touch and wondered what exactly was making her feel ill. He knew that nightmares were standard for those who suffered some form of PTSD, seven hells, even he suffered from them almost on a nightly basis.

"What was it about."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't askin'."

Jane scrunched her features in annoyance and turned from the man before her, making her way towards the very couch said man had previously made into a bed. With a huff, she practically flung herself onto the fernal thing. "It was more like a memory. It was the- that night" she turned her head to stare out the window while bringing the throw blanket tightly around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this." Jane hung her head down in both defeat and shame, and it sent a sharp pain straight to the harsh man's heart.

"Fuck that," he snarled, "You can talk about it as much as you like. That cunt hurt you, and no one stopped him. No sense in feeling guilty for something that that northern piece of shit did." he took the few steps that were necessary to stand in front of her, using a calloused hand to lift her chin to force her to look straight into his half mangled eyes. "Don't" he began.

Jane closed her icy eyes and tears began to stream down her face as if that very ice was melting from the heat of his anger. "I died in my dream; I almost died that night. I lost so much blood; I couldn't stop the bleeding fast enough. There was nothing on the other side. Nothing but darkness. It was as if I was aware of my surroundings, but I was disoriented all at the same time." Her once sing-song voice was cracking from the pain of remembering. Jane sobbed her tale and Sandor listened. She told him everything about the night she experienced her terror and the void of the afterlife. Sandor wasn't a religious man by any means, but he hoped that what she was telling him wasn't right, that the emptiness was all in her troubled mind. Spending eternity in such a place made this life so pointless. If asked, he'd lie, but to himself, he would admit that this confession spooked him.

Awhile later Jane's tears stopped, and she laid back on the couch. The hound still stood in front of her, the borrowed shirt, now wet from the salty tears. A quick glance at the clock read that it was only one o'clock in the morning.

"Want to watch something to get your mind off of things?" it was more of a command, but he wouldn't push her to relax unless she was ready to let it go.

"Yea, I would. What do you have in mind? All of my DVD's are on the bookcase."

"Something happy." Jane took that as a cue to stand, "no" he stopped her, "I'll find something, just… get comfortable."

"Alright," she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Chapters so soon?! I know, crazy isn't it? lol. Anyways, this chapter is a bit more adult themed towards the end so if you aren't wanting to read my attempt of writing sexy time then feel free to read until the part of the chapter that has a border in the middle of the story. Thank you to all who read last month and i hope i can grab your attention once again with this installment of the story! Also a shout out to all of those who messaged me about wanting to hurry up and getting to a more "mature" scene between Sandor and Jane! i got really good advice on how to write this scene. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY** **!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **Awhile later Jane's tears stopped, and she laid back on the couch. The hound still stood in front of her, the borrowed shirt, now wet from the salty tears. A quick glance at the clock read that it was only one o'clock in the morning.**_

" _ **Want to watch something to get your mind off of things?" it was more of a command, but he wouldn't push her to relax unless she was ready to let it go.**_

" _ **Yea, I would. What do you have in mind? All of my DVD's are on the bookcase."**_

" _ **Something happy." Jane took that as a queue to stand, "no" he stopped her, "I'll find something, just… get comfortable."**_

" _ **Alright," she sighed.**_

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_ the alarm clock wailed its morning ritual right above the bed that she laid in. Jane groaned and began to feel around for the little button to turn the screeching off.

"I'm going to throw that bloody thing across the room if ya don't grant it mercy," Sandor grumbled. This only made Jane chuckle despite being irritated with the insufferable digital timekeeper. Once it was shut off a wave of nausea, hit Jane like a truck. She jumped from the queen bed and ran straight into her bathroom, not making it to her toilet but did manage to grab the waste bin in the nic-of-time.

"You alright?" Sandor called from the hallway. After throwing up whatever had remained in her stomach, Jane peered up at the hunk of a man that now stood in her bathroom door frame. The tired expression was somewhat subdued by the concern that seemed to take over his tired mind slowly.

Jane slowly stood up and swayed a little and was immediately steadied by Sandor's firm grasp. With a shaky hand, Jane gently placed her smaller palm on top of the back of his large hand. The straw-haired woman gave a soft smile and a slight nod as her answer. I should clean up were her thoughts as she peered into the mirror that stood above the white countertops of her medium sized bathroom. With a reassuring squeeze, she let go of Sandor's hand and reached for her toothbrush.

While she cleaned her mouth of the foul taste of her sick, Sandor bent down to rid the bin of the ruined plastic bag. "Sandor, don't!" she exclaimed with a mouth full of minty foam.

"Don't worry about it Little River. It doesn't bother me" was all that was stated before he abruptly left the confines of the bathroom while she stood staring with the toothbrush in hand. When the burly man returned to his spot in the doorway, he leaned against it waiting patiently for Jane to finish on her pearly white teeth. Satisfied with the cleanliness, she turned to face Sandor. "Come on, let's lay you down. Ya don't have work today right?" He reached for her forehead to check her temperature once again and she knew he would not find what he was looking for. If she were running a fever, even a slight one, she would be shivering and feel cold. He only confirmed her theory by stating "still no fever" to which she suggested that she might have a stomach bug.

"And no, I'm off today since I was throwing up at work yesterday. Cant have sick nurses taking care of sick patients, now can we?" at this Sandor laughed slightly. He seemed concerned, but Jane reassured him that she would see a doctor later today.

The bedroom was lit up with the soft glow of the early morning sun's natural light to which Jane promptly began to shut her curtains to dim the room. Sandor was once again back in her bed under the still warm covers, and he waited patiently for her return. "I must say that you have gotten rather comfortable" she winked.

"Well, you were the one begging me to stay and keep you warm. You are like a block of ice at night, did you know that?" his tone was teasing and Janes cheeks heated at the memory of asking him to sleep next to her. "Look, we're both still tired, and we've only gotten about three hours of sleep. I can go back on the couch if you'd prefer but I need at least two more hours." it was a plea that did not fall on deaf ears.

"Alright," she stepped to the side of the bed to get in, and Sandor moved a little more to give her room. Once under the covers and somewhat comfortable laying on her side, Jane reached behind her and grasped Sandor's massive forearm and pulled it towards her. She could feel him scooting closer to her back as she placed his arm around her midsection. Sandor was close but wasn't flushed against her back like he had been when they first awoke. What the heat of his body gave off was enough to lull Jane back to sleep quickly.

It was a few hours when she returned from the land of dreams, she was facing Sandor now, and they were nose to nose. With blurry eyes, she gazed somewhat sleepily at his 'bad' side. Jane never got a chance to examine his scarred flesh. All in all, it is not as bad as he makes it out to be with the semi-permanent scowl that tends to show around others. With a steady hand, Jane gently brushed away the thick, black locks of hair that almost always hid this portion of his head.

The scar began at his scalp running to his burnt and shriveled ear. It continued a short run along his cheek and up his temple, curving to take over the area where an eyebrow should be. Once passed the eyebrow is connected back almost at the top of his scalp.

Mountains and hills of pink flesh consumed the circumference of the upper left portion of his face and scalp and went no further. Jane was utterly fascinated with it. She realized that Sandor had been lucky and saw a maester who had great skill. So many in King's Landing had scarring that was far worse because their maesters were incompetent fools. Lifting her hand she gently places a cold palm on top of the molten skin. Jane carefully pushed his long locks away so that she could take a better look at the damage his brother had done. With every stroke, she ran her delicate fingers along the perimeter of the large cicatrix. She saw the borders where the forest of hair began and the abrupt halt that would seem a barren wasteland.

Eventually, the man before her grabbed her wrist and stopped her petting. The action startled her out of her in-depth examination, and she inhaled sharply. His dark eyes hid behind closed lids when he asked her "what are you doing?"

"Just taking in the view." Jane's voice is meek and shy, this she is aware of. Sandor smirks merely, releasing her wrist from his firm grasp.

"You know what time it is?"

Jane sits up a little to glance at her clock that sits on the nightstand behind the beast of a man. As she laid her flaxen head back into its original position, she answered him with "almost 8:40" to which he groaned.

"You'll survive," at this, he cracked open a tired eye and peered into her own.

With skepticism and mirth he let out a "will I now? Would you revive me if I died of exhaustion?" to which she replied a chuckled yes. "And how would you do that Little River?"

"Oh, I don't know, mayhaps with a kiss." Immediately her face began to pinken from her declaration. Jane saw the look of lust and want that took over the tired expression that once made up his face, however, it was gone just as quickly as it came. With a trembling hand, she placed her palm against his borrowed Sons of the Harpy tee shirt. His heart was beating just as fast as her own which struck a chord with her, leaving a heat to pool within her belly. Sandor's eyes looked down at her lips, and she couldn't help but lick them out of anticipation. They may have been nose to nose, but the distance was still too great for the both of them. With all the courage she could muster, Jane took the initiative.

It started off slow like most of the kisses they had shared, chaste and sweet. In a matter of moments, Sandor's tongue was begging for entrance, to which he was gladly accepted. Jane had her eyes closed and felt an enormous calloused hand wrap the back of her skull to help deepen the kiss. Both of their bodies were pressed tightly together, causing the young woman to feel Sandor's want for her, which in turn made her want him now more than ever.

Before she realized it, Sandor had moved on top of her and now laid in between her thighs. His massive frame consumed her in an embrace, and she couldn't help the rising heat that was beginning to devour her insides. It was all becoming too much for her, and she couldn't help but grind against him in an attempt to satisfy her want. The result of that action led to Sandor letting out a grunt, "Seven hells. Careful little river, I might not act as Knightley as you think if you keep that up."

She merely scoffed at him and once again ground against him, leaving them both to let out a careless moan, she locked her legs around his waist. Sandor took to sucking on the pulse of her long neck, and Jane focused on pulling the shirt off of Sandor's back.

When he was satisfied with his handy work, he removed his mouth from Jane's pulse and aided her in the removal of his shirt. Once the garment was completely off and in Jane's small hands, she flung it straight across the room, somehow landing on her dresser. With a steady hand, he raked a hand thru his hair to brush them from his view of her. Jane could make out those scars she had seen the morning after their first time.

A broad chest was dusted with black curled hair while sporting a thick scar just above where his heart would be. Jane's examination was cut short when he returned his lips to hers. This kiss was just as heated as the last and encouraged the both of them.

Jane could feel his massive hands begin their descent down her body, resting just above the waistband of her sweatpants, fingers toying at the hem of her oversized tee shirt. Finally, he slipped his coarse fingers underneath only to rest on her ribs.

"Take it off, please" she begged in between gasps. With a single swift motion, the fabric was practically ripped off of her body leaving her chest bare for Sandor to see. Jane could feel his eyes taking in her exposed flesh, not a moment later he placed his hot mouth over a perky breast. Another moan of pleasure escaped her. Sandor took the hand that rested on her ribs and took it south to reach a new destination. Slipping past the layers of sweatpants and underwear, Sandor cupped her sex, toying with the button that laid just above folds. The first time one of his fingers grazed that bundle of nerves, Jane nearly unwound at that moment barely managing to hold out to make this ecstasy last.

The man above her took the liberty of removing his lips from her breast and place back onto her well-kissed ones, slipping a single finger into her. A gasp that carried his name escaped her mouth when Sandor began to slide in and out at a steady pace slowly. In that very moment, Jane found herself wanting much more than digits.

"Sandor," she managed to grab his attention, " please, I want you." This stalled him in his quest to unravel her very soul completely.

"We don't have any condoms, Jane." Grey eyes met blue with such disappointment.

"I have an implant in my arm, and I'm clean."

"I don't doubt that you are. Jane, I'm not gonna risk it" he preached. "There is always a chance, and I am seeing to it that that doesn't happen."

With a pout, Jane uttered a resigned "alright" to which Sandor smirked in triumph, mouth once again upon hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, its time for another Chapter! This picks up where we left off in seven and ill warn you know, things get hot and steamy here. To be honest, this was my first sex scene that I have ever written so I apologize if it isn't 100%. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and left comments! seeing a new comment really helped motivate me to finish this chapter. Anyways, On with the story!**

 **Chapter Eight**

He was dreaming, he had to be. Sandor was sinking into the depths of a well lit ocean. There was no pressure, the water becoming more and more inviting as he descended deeper. His lungs burned but the desperation for air wasn't there, he felt at peace. The feeling of peace was a rarity for the large man and he welcomed it, praying that it wouldn't turn on his broken soul.

Eventually his feet hit the coral and sandy floor, a feeling of need clenched at his calloused heart. He looked around in confusion for something to indicate what exactly it was that he was needing. That is when he noticed her. The blonde beauty was standing on the surface of the ocean, the top of her head facing the ocean floor where he stood. She was smiling at him in such a curious manner, he couldn't place the emotion she expressed. He reached out in an attempt to pull her towards him but the distance only grew with each attempt.

Pushing against currents and bounding over reefs, each step seemed to be futile until he saw her running towards him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. When he felt that he was close enough he leapt into the open water that surrounded the both of them. Jane leapt off of the waters and extended an outstretched hand, they had both missed the chance to grasp each other. Both struggled to grip one another.

Sandor was becoming frustrated with the currents and struggled against them. _Please_ was the only word that ran through his head as he gave a final effort of reaching the woman before him. Some force unknown to the infidel had heard his plea and pushed him towards Jane.

He held her tight in his arms while she stared into his grey eyes, pushing hair out of his face and feeling the scar on his profile. Bubbles burst around the pair and pushed Jane's hair every-which-way. She looked ethereal in this element, her element. Her small hand continued to brush against his face with such care that it struck a chord within the brute. If the gods allowed it, he would stay like this with her for forever. Sandor Clegane knew what this meant and while that may have scared him, he was willing to allow himself to lose himself if it meant she would be the one to find him. With that thought at the front of his mind, they began their ascent to the world that existed above the now calm tides.

 _ **With a pout, jane uttered a resigned "alright" to which Sandor smirked in triumph, mouth once again upon hers.**_

Time was passing at a retalive pace and Sandor found himself lost to it. The woman that laid beneath him was wrapped around him and wanting. He could not believe that such a creature would want him, he knew he was an eyesore. In his childhood, girls were cruel to him, spitting insults and screaming for the hills when they saw his face right after his brother 'punished' him. After years of keeping his distance from the female population, he was surprised as all seven hells when he woke up in her bed that first morning. Sandor wanted to crawl into a hole when she just stared at him, the beast he became wanted to lash out but the human part of him knew that it wouldn't have been wise. If he hadn't listened to that small portion of his better judgement, he knew he wouldn't be here in this heated moment with Jane.

Jane Waters. This woman showed him more kindness than any other being, save his little sister and father. Despite his desire for her, Sandor would take his time. If she wanted him then he would give himself over, just not at that level quite yet, he would make sure that she had an out when she finally comes to her senses about being with him. Sandor wasn't sure when that would happen but he would take every second he could with her. After all, he was a selfish old cunt afterall.

He kept the slow motion of his hand, focussing on the sounds she was making. Janes breathe was hot against his neck as his half scared lips left easily fadable marks against her pulse. Jane would moan causing his own arousal to twitch and become more alive. By the gods did he want to replace his hard working hand for his neglected friend. Sandor had never been with many women, his job and face made sure of that, but he liked to think he was a capable lover. The raven haired man knew that Jane would be a little overly sensitive to his touch thanks to literal years of lack of intimacy, she herself had told him as such during one of their nightly calls. The man just hoped that his skill would be more than enough to send her over the edge and not just sensitivity, that was just his pride talking.

Trailing a hot tongue down her curvaceous body, Sandor nestled himself in between her thick and shapely thighs. Her skin tasted of cream and her center of something sweet that he couldn't quite place. That first flick of a tongue had Janes small hands clenching fist fulls of raven locks and a gasp of arousal to leave her perfect lips. In that moment the brutish figure found himself wanting to be gentle. Those icy blues may have been clouded with lust but there lay a hint of fear within. Jane knew he wouldn't hurt her, however, the pain of her past seeped through the cracks.

Sandor pulled away from his newly found favorite spot to reassure the beauty before him. "Do you trust me?"

With slight hesitation she let out a meek yes.

"Do you want me to stop?" The words were carefully articulated and easy so that the proper message would be received.

"No." Without any hesitation on his end, Sandor went back to providing Jane with bliss. Every flick of his tongue was welcomed and every sigh and moan sent shivers down his spine, electricity zapping at his neglected arousal.

"Sandor, I'm…" a small cry came pouring out of those kiss swollen lips and her body stilled and the hands that held his hair tightened and pulled, almost painfully, his dark locks, eyes closed in a soft flutter. While Janes eyes remained closed as she remained in her high the orgasm left her in, Sandor licked his lips to capture the last of her essence. Trailing slow kisses along the insides of her milky thighs she let out a quite "come here". The hound obayed like the dog he was and carefully laid on top of her much shorter frame.

Sloppy kisses were exchanged between the lovers as Janes breathing returned to a more normal rate. Sandors not so little friend was pressed against the top of her sex in a desperate attempt to gain some sort of pressure to alleviate the ache the man was trying and failing to ignore for the blondes sake. Smooth legs wound themselves up and round the middle of his battle scarred back. One foot began its descent down towards the waistband of his borrowed basketball shorts, before he realized what was happening, the confining garments were pulled down to pool around his knees and rest on the bed sheets.

Wide eyes simply stared into cunning blue. "What are you doing Jane."

"It's your turn." a seductive smile may have plastered her lips but the flush on her once pale features spoke volumes.

"You don't have to Lit-"

"I want to" her eyes were filled with determination and confidence as he gazed into his own unsure ones. There wasn't any time to begin protesting before she began grinding against him once again. Sandors immediate reaction was to bury his face into the crook of her slender neck. He grunted his approval which in turn encouraged her to grind harder and quicker. Just when he thought he was going to lose the battle of will and take her right then and there, Jane had stopped her actions and asked him to lay on his back.

"Why?"he moaned.

"You'll see."

With a sad sigh he did as asked and lay on his back, belly and all exposed. What she did next downright startled him. There she was, this otherworldly being, straddling his long and merely scarred legs, one delicate and dainty hand wrapped around his shaft and leaning in to kiss the tip. It was at this point that he truly made an effort to stop her.

"Jane, just 'cause I did it doesn't mean I expect you to return the favor."

Her face twisted in confusion. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be trying to to begin with." She seemed a little put off but in all of his 29 years- eleven of those spent as a consenting adult- had he ever have a woman offer to give him a falatio. "Do you trust me?" she was mimicking his earlier speech now. He gave a curt nod before she asked if he wanted her to stop, to which he reluctantly said no.

Janes quickly removed her fingers from his throbbing member as well as her head. Sandor wondered what she would do next but she did nothing. "Did I go to far?" she concern in her voice alarmed him to an extent. How could she ask him such a thing.

"I just wanted to focus on you. I'm selfish and mean Little River, you aren't."

"Sandor,"his name sounded so sweet on her tongue, "all of my sexual experiences were one sided until I met you. My ex always saw to it that he got off and left me to my own devices. With you it's different. I remember that night, it may have been drunken passion but we both knew what we needed and allowed each other to please one another." Sandor had sat up during her little speech to better look at her pleading eyes. "Sex shouldn't be selfish or narrow minded. Not to mention it's a complete turn on for most women to be able to make their partner come."

All he could do was stare into her determined eyes. Jane really wanted to make him writhe like he made her, he could see the fire burn behind those icy walls. "You're really something else," was all that escaped from his half burnt lips before he brought them to hers.

For the rest of the day they remained in her bed. Kisses, groping and grinding made up the last minute agenda of the day. In Sandors mind it wasn't a bad day at all, the beast within almost made an appearance once or twice but was pushed back by sheer will to not fuck things up with this enigma of a woman. Sandor knew he didn't deserve the little river that was currently whimpering against him while he managed to bring them both to an orgasmic high.

The oven clock read 7PM in blearring blue lines as he watched Jane work her magic in the kitchen. They had managed to finally call it quits on their sexathon after her stomach began to rumble while they were taking a moment to catch their breaths a little less than an hour ago. Jane paraded around the kitchen in the shirt she slept in and her underwear while he grabbed his jeans and clean boxers from the drier. He sat and observed her in content silence, taking in the site before him.

Her straw colored locks were pulled back into a loose ponytail while strays framed her rounded face. The woman's eyes held a level of loose concentration as she set about her task.

"There, all done. Sandor, you wanna grab some plates for me? Their up there in the cupboard to my right." she nodded towards the wooden cabinets next to her. "I'll grab the silverware" Jane smiled sweetly at him as he squeezed in behind her to reach the plates.

Once at the table jane divided up the eggs and bacon between the two of them. A larger portion was given to Sandor while Jane took a more modest amount. The lovers ate in comfortable silence until Jane began to seem like she was debating on whether or not she should say something. "Spit it out Little River. What's on your mind?"

"I have to go away for a while. Father wants me to come for a visit for something important. For what exactly? I'm not sure" the look of concern she gave him had him feeling a twinge of concern as well.

"When do you have to go back?" This was an important question. If Jane left soon then he might not see her for sometime. The royal family of idiots was leaving for a trip as well, the holiday was to be spent in the Northern capital with the Warden of the North and his family. Eddard Stark was going to be asked to become the new Hand of the King after Old Jon Arryn died three weeks ago. Robert Baratheon wanted to give the old man's family some adjustment time before replacing the dead man and finding a new brain run the nation.

"I leave this week. My cousin Jon and his wife are going to meet me at the airport when I get there."

"The one from Castle Black?"

"The one and only" a sad smile took replaced the concern. "It'll be good to see them. Dad wants the family together for the holiday. It'll be the last Autumn harvest Celebration in the north before the long winter. Like he always says, 'Winter is Coming'" that stopped him right in his tracks.

"What's your Father's name?"

She took a moment to asses the man before her before reluctantly stating that her adoptive father was none other than the very man that he would be meeting in less than two weeks. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you there then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I know that's its been a while since my last update but honestly i just needed a small break. Alots happened in the last month and i kind of needed to get away from everything. But im back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment to let me know what you think. May the fiction be with you!**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

To say that it was cold would be an understatement. Jane loved her home city but it was much to cold during this time of year for her liking. It had been about twenty minutes since she left Targaryen Airlines and walked out of the airport to wait for Jon and Ygritte. It may have been the middle of November but the snow was already beginning to make its descent from the heavens. A lite blanket of snow was covering the untouched surfaces of the busy airport and many could be seen slipping and sliding as they attempted to walk on the uncovered sidewalks. Jane tried to contain her amusement at the site of a young man slipping and sliding on the pavement.

It wasn't long until a 2008 black Cadillac Escalade pulled in front of the young woman and a familiar head of flaming red hair carefully jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards her. Upon seeing the pregnant woman before her, Jane immediately dropped the luggage she carried and squeezed her in a tight embrace.

"Careful love, don' squeeze too tight," she whispered almost breathlessly into the blonde's hair. The two cousins' both pulled back and Jane took in her appearance. Ygritte was dressed warmly in a tan wooly coat but the evidence of her pregnancy was unmistakable. The curve of her now five month belly could easily be made out and she did nothing to hide it. Janes heart swelled at the site and could feel the pinprick of tears well up in the corner of her bright eyes. "Oh don' cry, I'm all hormonal and don' need to be cryin' too" a pout began to form as her voice was croaking. One look into her fiery gaze and she nearly lost it. Jane was too emotional about this but she didn't care. When the two women first met they had been at odds, it wasn't until a few months after meeting that things changed between the two of them. They were closer than any two people could get without being romantically involved and it suited the both of them just fine.

"I'm just so happy for you. I know you've wanted to start a family with Jon. It's been a part of your dream and now," Jane paused and looked at her as if to emphasize what she was trying to convey. "Wait, where is Jon?" the realization that her cousin wasn't with his beloved wife just hitting her.

"Ned wanted to speak with him and Robb about why the family is all together. Besides," she gave a mischievous grin "I wanted to hear all about this Sandor of yours first hand" and the wink she gave Jane left her beet red.

The car ride to the heart of Winterfell wasn't horrible as the population wasnt high like it was in King's Landing. Everyone prefers the warmer Southern capital to the icy North. This just meant that traffic was rarely horrific. The conversation lasted the entire hour car ride and consisted of nothing but Jane's new love life of the past three months. Jane answered all of Ygrittes questions, innocent and mortifying alike.

"I hope you bring 'im up the next time Ned decides ta get the band together. I can' judge a man without a face, love." despite the seriousness of her tone, the smile that plastered her glowing face gave away what she was really intending to do when she finally meets the man.

"Actually, you won't have to wait long. He's actually on his way here with his employers."

"Really? How convenient for me" the smile was wicked. Ygritte loved to give the boy's a hard time on their love interests and teased them relentlessly. It was like she was testing them, for what exactly would remain a mystery to Jane. With the Stark sisters- adopted or not- it was a different sense of teasing. Ygritte was easier and less relentless but something about this time around left Jane wondering if it would be as bad as it was for the boys'. The woman kissed by fire saw the look of concern on the sandy blonde and proceeded with a sigh of frustration. "Listen, Jane, I don' wanna repeat of last time a man with power came into your life. I honestly though' that you'd never go for men again considering the state that you left the North in." Jane could seen the forlorn gaze she gave the road and felt a tightness in her chest.

"I thought i would never trust another man after what Ramsey did. I blamed myself for everythig that had happened up until he tried to murder me in my sleep." Her had went striaght to the large diagonal scar that laid on her wrist. "I swore id never let anyone get close to me again and yet almost 5 years since the divorce, I got drunk at a bar and met a man that has treated me better than Ramsey ever could have. That includes when we were dating and the facade was secured in place."

Ygritte gave a small smile before making a turn that led to the beginning of a long dirt road. "Almost there. Be prepared love, Arya and Sansa are going to topple you when you step through the door." The thought of finally seeing the girls in person after years of the personal exile brought a wave of relief and giddiness over Janes entire being. Suddenly, however, a wave of nausea once again plague her.

"Pull over"

"What's wrong?" the panic was evident in her voice as she began to pull to the curb. The car hadn't fully stopped when Jane decided to open the door and practically jump from the vehicle, making only a few steps before expelling her breakfast into the snow. Once the deed was finished Jane gingerly wiped her mouth with her sleeve as her cousin walked up behind her with a water bottle in hand.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" she questioned as she handed the bottle over.

"Yeah, just been a little sick lately"

A stunned expression replaced the concern that was on Ygritte sharp features. A sign of realization seemed to wash over the flame haired woman as she asked one very simple question, "How long have you been feelin' sick, Jane?"

Puzzled, she replied with "about two weeks, I figured I just caught a stomach bug from one of the patients."

"I thought you looked different, I mean i though' it was just 'cause you were happy."

"Ygritte, what are you going on about?"

"Jane." She paused, as if summoning up the patience to explain the obvious to an imbecile. "Jane, sweetie, is it possible that you're pregnant?"

All the blood in her warm body suddenly cooled. "That's not possible, Yee, im on birth control and we used protection. Trust me, we used quite a few that night." she chuckled at the absurdity of it all. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, the odds were too great for that to actually happen.

"What kin'a birth control are ya on?" a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"I've got the implant, I live in one of the roughest cities in the seven kingdoms, I got it a few weeks after moving there just in case the worst happened."

A hum of understanding was made before the redhead continued with her interrogation. "So it's been almost four years since you got it. You're a nurse! You shoul' know tha' they become less effective as time passes."

"By the seven! I'm an idiot." Jane crouched into a squat and hid her head between her knees as she tried to process what was going on. How did she not read the signs? Sure she never experienced the normal symptoms of pregnancy during her first but she was well aware of what the symptoms ment. She had gained a little weight in the past couple weeks despite throwing up almost every morning. On top of that she was more tired than normal at work, but she chalk that up to being simply overworked. Janes moon blood was late but she shrugged that off as just being stressed since it can make a woman irregular. Every symptom of pregnancy she had she seemed to have an easy explanation for what why her body was acting so strangely as of late. Jane was so deep in thought that when she felt a tender hand rest on her shoulder she nearly jumped straight out of her skin.

Soft smiling eyes were staring down at her as she peered into them. "Come on, home can wait for a few more minutes. Lets run to the store and get you a test, and we'll go from there Love," was all that was said as Jane was guided numbly to the awaiting car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this chapter is something that I have been working on since the very beginning. I originally was going to have it as a stand along fic but later turned it into the multi-chapter ficlet that we all know and love. This chapter of BB is Sandor centered with a mentions of the royal family. I will warn you now that The Hound is only going to be there slightly as the real (at least in my opinion) Sandor Clegane is very present. He will be pretty OOC in this chapter but it will get better now that we have reached the point of the story that i have been dying to get to. Please enjoy this VERY LONG chapter and tell me how you liked it? May the Fiction be with you!**

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

The private jet was high in the sky and experiencing terrible turbulence leaving the man sitting in the aisle seat on edge. Sandor Clegane was not afraid of many things but flying was one of them. Fire was still at the top of his list but flying was a close second. A large hand palmed at the magazine that rested on his thigh. Princess Myrcella offered it to him when she sat in the seat in front of him. Her and Prince Tommen took it upon themselves to step away from their golden haired cunt of a brother after the son of a bitch tried to stab his brothers hand with a plastic fork when Robbert and their bitch mother weren't looking, but he saw it. Even though Sandor couldn't do anything about it now, he would punish him later when it was time to train him.

The trainings were relatively new. The King ordered The Hound to begin training his oldest son after word of an overseas terrorist group began to send threats to the crown of Westeros. These messages were mostly videos that consisted of gore and torture. Threats that even made a hardened man like The Hound cringe for the sorry bastard that had been captured.

Another reason for the order was the recent death of The Hand. Jon Arryn was a man of many years but he had been in relatively good health when he passed. It wasn't made public that he had died until just a few days ago, his family requesting a proper amount of time to grieve before paparazzi began to hoard around their home looking for some sort of fowl play to sell to the highest bidder.

"It'll be alright Mr. Clegane," the young princess tried to sooth him "the co-pilot says that we'll be landing in about an hour". Her sweet smile calmed him a little before another jostle of the plane made him turn to stone. "Try to think of something that makes you happy. Surely there is something that could distract you."

"Thank you your highness but 'm perfectly fine." he couldn't let them know that he was feeling weak. He couldn't take the chance of the King and Queen finding out and possibly firing him. Sandor would never admit it but he liked his job. He enjoyed barking orders to his highly trained staff, the power he finally had in his life was a good feeling but he was never a tyrant. Clegane also enjoyed watching over the two younger Baratheons' as they always spoke to him without fear and had nothing but kindness. They were still children, Princess Myrcella being ten and six while her little brother just celebrated his tenth name day. These two were sweet and Sandor swore to himself that if he ever had children of his own, he prayed to the Gods that abandoned him that they wouldn't turn out to be little bastards like Joffery.

Sandor never thought he would actually have children, considering no woman would touch him with a ten foot pole, but that all began to change after meeting the Little River. Sandor found himself, for the first time in his miserable life, hoping for a future. If it was with Jane then he would be happy, if not, at least she had shown him a kindness that he could get used to. No matter what happened from here on out, Sandor had a confidence in himself that there was more for him out there in a world hellbent on destroying all that is good. He also hoped that this dream he was living in wouldn't end. Sandor found himself not wanting this relationship with the blonde beauty to come to a conclusion. If she ever came to her senses he would be crushed but he would understand and would willing let her go if she chose. For him, her happiness was more important than his.

The Hound was falling fast for this enigma of a woman but he didn't mind it in the slightest. Jane was everything that he wasn't; kind, good-natured, and had a hope for humanity that could rival that of the Princess that sat right across from him. However, there were still similarities between the two that were notable. They both had a love for the simple things in life, understood beauty in the finer things. Their taste in music was practically parallel and even though it wasn't a lot that was incommon, Sandor new that they could grow together and find things that they both could enjoy, after all, they had only known each other for three short yet blissful months. For now, he would let her set the pace and see where she wants to take things.

Still thinking of the young woman, he hoped that she was feeling better. They had practically stayed glued to each other the days leading up to her departure and every second they shared was either spent in bed where things always ended up with their clothes on the floor or in the bathroom while she heaved up whatever contents had been in her stomach. Sandor was well aware that he could catch whatever was ailling her but he simply couldn't bring himself to care.

He had been so enamored with his thoughts of Jane that he barely noticed the pilot addressing to the royal family and limited number of kingsguards that they were going to land in a matter of minutes.

It had been years since he had visited the capital of the North but that was a time before the Kingsguard. It seemed that not a single fucking thing had changed in the last twenty years save for the actual private airport that he was currently standing in. He and his men surrounded the King and his golden haired family as they made their way to their awaiting and warm cars. Since Sandor was a personal guard he would have the unwanted pleasure of riding with the now bickering family. The bitch Queen was making jabs at Robbert while Joffrey attempted to torment Tommen, his usual target.

The ride was relatively peaceful, usually if it was this quiet it would concern Sandor but the people here in the North were quiet folk. They hadn't caused trouble in centuries, not since the war of the Long Night had finally ended. Still keeping a sharp mind now that he was on solid ground, Sandor didn't allow anything to escape his attention. Just because the only hell to experience was in the crowded vehicle, didn't mean that his senses should be dulled.

"Dog!" did that cunt really have to shout?

"What is it your highness?" his tone was leveled and may or may not have had a slight edge to it but this was just who he was.

"How much longer? I want to get out of this stupid car and stretch" Joffrey whined.

Glancing into the rearview mirror he could see Myrcella roll her eyes so hard that it must have hurt if the wince she gave was any indication. "We are about twenty minutes from Stark Manor."

The boy was displeased with this information but allowed the issue to rest. Sandor continued to gaze at the black car in front of him through the bulletproof window. Snow covered trees completely surrounded the road, encasing it in a welcoming view. The family wouldn't be entering through the official gates of the manor, instead they would come in from the back to better keep them from prying eyes. Not many people outside of the Red Keep knew of the Baratheon departure and that's exactly how Sandor liked it. The less people knew, the better he could protect the preferred Baratheon children.

"Mr. Clegane?"

"Yes Prince Tommen?"

"When we get there," the young lad hesitated, "d-do you think you could take me to see the Gods Wood? I-I've heard that their leaves are incredibly red this time o-of year."

"If it is alright with the King and Queen," he looked back into the rearview mirror to see Cersei and Robbert staring right back at him, giving curt nods in approval. "We'll have you unpack and then we can go with two other men. Princess, would you like to go as well?"

Her green eyes seemed to light up at his question and nodded in earnest. Giving a slight huff of amusement he returned his attention back to the road as the driver continued down the path. Soon, he realized, he'd be able to see Jane again.

"Perhaps a friend of mine could accompany us. She knows quite a bit about the Gods Wood. She could be a guide of sorts for you're inquiring minds."

"Who is this girl you speak of Hound?" the Queens tone was filled with skepticism and venom, though he had no idea why she would have such a reaction to the statement. Cersei was well aware that Sandor wouldn't put her neglected children in harm's way.

"Her name is Jane Waters my Queen. She is a ward of Lord and Lady Stark."

"And how exactly have you come to know such a woman of high importance?"

"She lives in King's Landing and works as a nurse my Queen. I trust her."

It seemed like it was efficient enough of an answer because all questions stopped.

Stark Manor was a dreary sight to see with its grey stone and hibernating gardens but the interior was a sight to behold. It wasn't gaudy like the Keep but it had an air of elegance and sophistication all of its own. Most of the stone that was used to build the home of the ancient house of Stark is repurposed stone from the original castle of Winterfell. The castle had stood for Centuries but eventually time caught up to it and decay and destruction of war eventually left it in ruins. Jane had told Sandor that the land had been cleaned up and soon after turned into a construction site to build the very manor that the current two generations of Starks resided in.

" _Bronn Stark the Architect took it upon himself to build a home that suited the Stark family but wanted them to also remember the importance of the past. When his grandson was born, he set things in motion for the Manor to be finished being built by the year-" she stopped suddenly, her cheeks aflame._

" _What is it?" he asked softly from his side of the bed._

" _I'm rambling aren't I?" the embarrassment was evident in her soft voice._

" _Do you hear me complaining?" kissing her softly._

Sandor was immediately torn from the memory as he took notice of all of the main Stark family members line up in the front of the back entrance to the home. Taking notice that Jane was nowhere to be seen. A little disheartened, the man placed on his mask once again, becoming The Hound that the King and Queen hired.

"Ned you old dog! How have you been?" the king exclaimed as he walked towards the Warden of the North. "It's been years since we last saw each other."

"Aye it has my King," he voice was strong yet yielding in the presence of the most powerful man in all of Westeros. The Starks were an odd mixed bunch but each of them were intriguing in their own way. Most of the children had their Mothers' Tully red hair. The oldest, Sandor knew, was Robb Stark. When the time came, he would become the new Warden of the North. Next to him stood a man with raven black hair and had a few noticeable scars upon his face. He was tall and fit, he had a brooding glare made up his features, more than likely a permanent expression. Sandor would have to be introduced to him later.

The young girls were next. One stood tall and willowy with long auburn hair that was done up in a high ponytail, blue tully eyes peered straight at the Hound in wonder and disgust. Sandor refrained himself from rolling his eyes at the noble girl, continuing his examination of the Stark children. Next was another young lass probably about the same age as Princess Myrcella but nowhere near her beauty. This Stark girl was pretty, he would admit, her heart shaped face was slightly elongated and chocolate brown eyes shone with a spark of adventure within. Her hair was a muted brown that fell at her shoulders. She seemed thin but there was something about her that gave off a sense of strength. Sandor knew he was going to like this one.

The last two were boys, both to be around Prince Tommen's age. The older looking of the two sat in a wheelchair. His best guess would be that this was Brandon Stark. Sandor had heard about an incident that this boy was in during the last visit that the king and queen had made to the North. Somehow he had fallen from the still standing tower from the site of the Winterfell Castle. Brandon's brother stood behind him, hands braced on the handles of the wheelchair. The light of the evening sky caught both of their heads turning their red hair into bright flames, their Tully eyes shining with more than just light. In them held knowledge and wisdom. These were things that no child should have and yet it made it all the better.

"These are my children and my nephew," the warden of the North began to name them all, each either giving a bow or a curtsy out of respect and manners. "I apologize, my oldest daughter is inside resting. Jane will join us for breakfast in the morning."

Worry gripped his heart but Sandor knew his place. Thankfully the King had asked what he was wanting to ask the greying man before them.

"She's perfectly fine, she is just fatigued from work. Jane has been resting since she arrived three days ago. I'm sure that my daughter will be better after tonight." A small smile was given as he ushered everyone into the warm and welcoming home.

The hound stayed behind everyone to get one last look at their surroundings. The moment he stepped one foot through the door he felt a strong hand grip his elbow. It was Snow. "Jane is having you stay in her room, bring your things to the second floor down the hall on the left. Her bedroom is the first door on the right." Jon released his hold so fast it was as if his hand had been burned.

Dinner had been a quiet affair with his men, much to his enjoyment. It had been nice to get away from the fake smiles and whispered threats at happiness from the Golden Family. Now Sandor just wanted to lay in bed with his beautiful river. Hearing that she was still under the weather concerned him a great deal. This had been going on for weeks now, she had confessed during their time together that she had been feeling ill for a while. 'A stomach bug that I can't shake,' was the only explanation she could give.

As he walked towards the room they would be sharing, he thought back to all the times she had thrown up, the causes for the bile to churn in her stomach. He was trying this best at mentally diagnose Jane's condition but nothing added up in his mind.

Before he knew it, an oak door was presented in front of him. Sandor gently rapped on the door. When no answer was given, he simply turned the bronze handle and pushed the door open just enough to peek his head thru. A familiar clenching of his heart took place as he saw Jane sleeping soundly on a large bed with heavy blankets. She was almost child like when she slept, a sense of peace almost always fell over her, her skin paled to a healthy shade and cheeks turned rosey when she was warm enough. To Sandor, Jane was angelic.

The room darkened some as he shut the door behind him, only a soft light emitted from the sky light that sat directly above the bed. Crouching next to her sleeping form Sandor placed a loving hand against her warm cheek, stroking stray hairs from her beautiful face. Icy Blue eyes fluttered to meet the stormy grey of Sandor.

Her lips curled into a small smile at the realization of who was in front of her. "Hey you," her eyes shut again as she quietly greeted her lover. Inching closer the large man, he met her half way to rest his forehead against hers, earning him a quiet purr of approval.

 _She is always adorable when she first wakes,_ was his only thought before she promptly sat up.

"Sandor, I know you just arrived but," she stopped and looked at him expectantly, "there is something that we need to discuss."

"What's happened Little River?"

Jane was hesitating, had he done something wrong? He knew that he hadn't contacted her since the day she left for Winterfell but he wanted her to have time to spend with her family, it had been important that she did.

"What are we?" Jane's voice was shaking and it put The Hound on edge, "I know that we are dating but am I allowed to say that we are exclusive to one another?"

A growl escaped from his lips before he responded with, "I am whatever you want me to be Jane. Their hasn't been anyone else but you since just before we met."

Jane had shied away at that, a blush painting her already pink cheeks. "Before I decide on what I would like us to be, I need to know one thing." The poor woman was practically trembling from whatever she was about to ask. Sandor took the initiative and scooped her delicate hand into his own large and rough ones. Applying a firm pressure to them seemed to give her some reassurance but he hadn't exactly thought that this would have been the question that was making her shaken. "H-how do you feel about children? Would you ever consider having a family of your own?"

A smile tugged at his lips as his only eyebrow knitted against a scarred forehead in confusion. "Jane," he seldom used her name, only when he was being serious, "I'll admit tha' i havn' alaways been too keen on children but I don't hate them."

"Yes, but would you want any?" her voice had't lost its tension and her eyes were pleading with his own.

"What's gotten into you? Are you pregnant or something?" that had been an attempt at humour, as poor as it was, but it caused Jane to tense. Sandors half burnt brow furrowed even more before she single handedly made the world stop.

Yes had been the only word that made time slow to a stop. The silence that followed was deafening, leaving Sandor to run a million questions through his tired mind. Slowly, as if a blurry image was begining to clear, everything began to make sense. The brute knew exactly when this child had been conceived considering it was the only time that they had actually gone all the way,but it didn't make sense. For all Sandor knew was that Jane was on birth control when they had had sex that night. Jane herself even confirmed that they had also used condoms, which had been a relief at the time. However, now it didn't matter, here she was, sitting in front of him in her childhood bed calling his name as he sat on the floor staring up at her now tear stained face.

Her blue eyes held sorrow and it confused the man even further. Why was she crying? Did she believe that he was angry with her? How could she think that? Perhaps him sitting there blankly staring wasn't helping her mentality about the situation. The next move Sandor made ended up being the best one.

Placing both hands on the sides of her rounded face, he gently brought her head towards his own. When their lips met Sandor put as much passion as he could possibly muster to make the mother of his unborn child understand that he wasn't angry. For the first time in his miserable existence, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane was terrified. It was easily overshadowed by the unadulterated happiness that almost consumed his darkened and battle scarred heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Okay so its been a little while but this chapter wasn't easy and isn't perfect. I've got revised versions of each chapter posted up on my new account on if you would like to check that out. My name there is going to be Fanfic_Finatic2_0 so virtually the same as it is on here. Love all of you who have stuck with me so far!**

 **May the fiction be with you!**

 **-Tic**

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

Three Days Ago….

Jane sat on the toilet seat of her bathroom that sat directly across from her childhood bedroom. Balanced on the edge of the bathtub were four home pregnancy tests that all revealed the same result.

Positive.

"I believe congratulations are in order Ms Waters. Its seems that you are ten weeks along." The nurse that was performing the ultrasound beamed at the young woman as Jane stared dumbly at the screen. The sound of a fast heart beat consumed the quietness of the room. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she was amazed at the sight before her. Jane never expected to ever fall pregnant again, not after what had happened to her son. Her heart swelled at the image of her baby curled up in a fetal position, it's forehead was elongated and protruding like all fetuses in this stage. The nurse reassured the tearful soon-to-be-mother that the baby was growing steadily and that no disfigurement was visible.

"Your Maester will be able to determine the sex of the baby around the twentieth week. Now, you said that you had a form of birth-control implanted in your arm?"

Janes eyes remained glued to the screen as she nodded her reply to the gentle nurse.

"In that case, I highly recommend taking the implant out to prevent miscarriage. If you would like, I can send for our official OBGYN to come in and remove it."

Jane wiped her head so fast at this that it could have given her whiplash, she had momentarily forgotten about the expired stick of hormones. Of course she had to have it removed, she would not risk this child. "Please do" the urgency was evident in her voice. For Jane, every second that her MirriMaz was there the more it could harm her baby.

Two Days Ago…..

The wheels were turning violently in her mind. Jane would have to tell Sandor of the news but she had no idea how he would take it. They had only glossed over her previous pregnancy and he had never mentioned wanting to start a family of his own. Jane was scared of the outcome of the looming discussion that must take place. If he wanted nothing to do with her or his child then so be it, she could provide for her baby if need be.

The very idea of him abandoning her in this state crushed her, however, she would understand. Jane knew that she would be furious in the beginning but eventually she would understand.

 _I can't think like this!_ She practically screamed at herself, _we haven't even discussed the issue and i'm already thinking of the worst._

Sandor would be arriving at Stark Manor with the Golden Family in a matter of days, she needed to rest and figure out how exactly she would break the big news.

Earlier that day…..

Jane couldn't decide if it was nerves or her morning sickness that had her head hovering the porcelain throne at 8 AM. Everyone would be up in a matter of minutes to finish preparing the Manor for the arrival of King Robbert and Queen Cersei. One thought ran rampant within her exhausted mind, Sandor Clegane was going to be here, and soon.

The young woman wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this man who always referred to himself as an old dog. Jane absolutely adored Sandor, he gave her butterflies everytime he walked into a room or laid his beautiful grey eyes upon her. When his fingers brush against her pale skin, it was as if he was setting her ablaze. Sandor had a way with words in the bedroom, he could make her feel wanted and needed. This was something that Jane only experienced at work when helping her patients and yet he could make the sensation feel intense and always left her wanting, quivering.

Jane knew that she could easily fall for him but she was holding herself back. Never again would she allow herself go through what she had with Ramsey, she wouldn't survive it again. For Jane, this pregnancy reveal will be the answer that she desperately needs. If he accepted it and was willing to remain by her side throughout all of this, only then would she let go and allow herself to fall. If Sandor abandoned her with this child then she would harden her heart and give all of her devotion to the only child that she will have. Jane was aware that this was extreme but she was tired of empty promises and meaningless touches. She could no longer stomach it.

Jane was tired, pregnant and the events of the past three days had finally caught up with her. She excused herself after finishing lunch with her siblings and their respective partners claiming that she just needed one more evening of rest to finally right herself. Ygritte gave her a knowing and worried glance while Jon and Robb looked on in a poor attempt of understanding. Jon was aware of the situation and had nothing to say on the matter since Jon actually knew of Sandor's existence. Jane had told Ygritte of her happy news and allowed her to tell her husband, however, she made them both swear to the old gods and new to not tell another living soul until she was ready to tell the rest. Both had been reluctant but agreed nonetheless.

Jon had informed Jane of his plan to help her get alone with Sandor after he arrived. It was simple really. After the families were introduced, Jon would pull Sandor aside for only a moment and inform the giant man that he would be staying with Jane while he was here. It wouldn't be suspicious considering that their parents were told of the coupling a week prior to the trip so that it wouldn't come as a shock if they discovered Sandor leaving Jane's bedroom.

It wouldn't be long now. Two hours at most, she could just take a quick nap until her…...Boyfriend? Is she allowed to call him that? That would be another thing to discuss if the first part of the discussion goes well. Jane wasn't certain about what was going to happen after today, everything was going to change once again for the young woman. She was terrified and happy about everything that has led up to this point.

Jane would love this baby no matter what transpires and she would never give it up without a fight. Even if she loses, the child will never leave her mind or heart. She just hopes that everything will be alright.

Right in the now…

The sound of a door opening and closing is what woke her from her slumber. A familiar feeling of a calloused hand made her aware of just who else was present in her room. With tired eyes Jane lazily peered at the face of the man that she had come to adore. A soft smirk graced his features and his hair fell in front of his scarred flesh leaving the untouched portion in clear view before her. In that moment, he was beautiful.

"Hey you," her voice was husky and deepened by the grogginess that consumed her being. A nagging feeling crept within her and she leaned closer to Sandor seeking comfort. She didn't expect him to meet her halfway, when their foreheads met, a cascade of butterflies filled her stomach. Jane's mind cleared almost instantly, realizing that it wasn't a dream and that the father of her child was kneeling right before her. Anxiety began to rear its ugly head and filled her still sluggish mind. As if the pillow had suddenly caught fire, she shot up into a sitting position, hands clutching the blankets.

She tried her best to get the words out but the fear was holding her vocal cords hostage, she was taking a cowards route. When Sandor attempted to make the joke her world stopped, she knew that one word would set everything into motion.

A meek "yes" escaped from her lips and Jane stared at the paleing complection of the new father.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't saying a word. Jane could feel fresh tears fall from her tired eyes and a sense of broken hope clenched at her heart. Jane spoke his name in an attempt to snap him out of the shock he was experiencing. The intensity in his stormy eyes rendered her speechless as she gazed into them.

Seconds seemed like hours as she waited, her frame trembled and the tight grip of his hands around hers was beginning to become uncomfortable. Just when she was about to completely give up, Sandor released his grip on her and moved his large hands to her round face. And just like that, his lips were on hers, they were almost pleading with hers. Jane gasped at the suddenness and Sandor took full advantage of her opened mouth. One of her trembling hands reached up to caress his head while the other gripped the fabric of his button down shirt.

Sandor pulled her closer to him, causing Jane to wrap her arms around his neck. The young woman was hovering slightly above the larger man as he held her flush against his usually towering frame. When the two finally decided to catch their breaths, Sandor let out a small chuckle. They kept their foreheads pressed together and simply held one another.

"I thought you would be angry," Jane admitted with shakiness in her voice.

The raven haired man pulled away at that omission and once again gave her a look of confusion. "Why in the seven hells would you think i'd be mad?"

"I don't know," her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but the fear had been reasonable. Jane had no idea how he would react to the now out-in-the-open short lived secret.

Sandor was about to say something when suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

" _ **I thought you would be angry," Jane admitted with shakiness in her voice.**_

 _ **The raven haired man pulled away at that omission and once again gave her a look of confusion. "Why in the seven hells would you think i'd be mad?"**_

" _ **I don't know," her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but the fear had been reasonable. Jane had no idea how he would react to the now out-in-the-open short lived secret.**_

 _ **Sandor was about to say something when suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.**_

Whoever was at the bloody door better have a good excuse for interrupting. If it was one of the other guards, he was going to find some way to make their day a living hell come morning.

The woman in his arms let out a sigh and stated that she should probably answer. Sandor snarled at that and growled a "leave 'em" before planting a demanding kiss upon her lips. She had just given into him when another knock was made. She pulled away, much to Sandors bitter disappointment, and stood from where he was keeping her. By the time she reached the bedroom door, the Hound was already standing but remained near the bed.

Jane opened the door enough to just pop her head out and into the hallway. Sandor had no way of knowing who was there until she allowed the person who knocked into the room. A man with black hair, who the older man met earlier, entered the room along with a woman who seemed to be the embodiment of fire. Everything about her screamed wild and red, Her hair was the color of flames and she stood tall as if the very air was fueling the life within her. She was thin, however, the roundness of her stomach helped to work against her.

"Sandor, this is my cousin Jon and his wife Ygritte. Guy's, this is Sandor." Jane didn't even give them a glance as she introduced the three to each other, instead she just stared straight into grey eyes.

Jon stretched out his hand in greetings and Sandor gripped it firmly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Clegane."

"Please," the hound grunted "Sandor will do."

"So, Sandor," his attention was drawn to the woman that stood by Jane's side. "I just want to be clear and up front about this." Ygritte's eyes grew cold and held an element of danger before addressing the issue on her mind. "If I or my husband hear tha' ya so much as harm a hair on Jane's head, we will gut ya like a fish."

"Ygritte!" Jane exclaimed, a look of bewilderment and shock graced her features.

"If I do, I'll han' you the knife myself" he deadpanned.

The flamed woman seemed pleased with his response and extended her own hand to which he quickly took. Jon let out an exasperated sigh before begging the question of having Sandor join him and Jane's brother Robb for drinks tomorrow night at a local pub. Why exactly he wanted to spend time with the beast of a man? Sandor had no clue, but the hopeful look in his beloved's eyes was enough to egg him into accepting the invitation.

The young couple eventually left after a short discussion on the topic of tomorrow's activities. A stroll in the Gods' Wood with Myrcella and Tommen, to which Jane offered her services of being a makeshift guide for the children, in the early morning after breakfast and later she would go and oversee one of the harvests on the larger plots of farming land near the manor.

When the two were finally alone, she turned to him. "You want to shower?"

"Maybe after."

She seemed confused by this. "After what?" she questioned. His only response was another kiss. This time there was no urgency, just slow and sensual. Sandor wanted to enjoy this moment for what it was worth and for him, it was worth the world.

The large man took the smaller woman into his arms and slowly walked them back towards her bed. There he sat himself on the edge and guided Jane to straddle over his lap, not once breaking away from her supple lips. When he felt that she was thoroughly ravished did he decide to breakaway. Before Jane could utter a single sound of disapproval, The Hound carefully flipped them so that she laid on her back. He didn't know if he should really be doing this but to him it felt right.

Sandor carefully slide down until he was directly above where his child slept soundly in their mother's womb. "Hello little one," he rasped, "you and you're mother are going to be so loved and cared for." Delicate fingers entangled themselves in his hair as he spoke, "I won't let anythin' happen to you." Sandor rested his forehead just above where a small bump could be felt and gave a tentative kiss. When he finally returned his gaze to Jane he could just make out her watery smile in the darkness of the room.

Sandor held her close while they both slept, Jane nestled into his broad chest with her ear right over his beating heart. Without their knowledge, both the man and woman bore similar smiles produced from happy dreams, unaware of just how trying their lives were about to become in the on coming years…..


End file.
